La Asesina de los sueños
by Merodeadora1976
Summary: Esta historia no busca dar un nuevo final feliz a la serie de Candy Candy, sino demostrar que la historia es perfecta tal y como fue concebida originalmente. Considérenlo como un fic de Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

La vida no es color de rosa. Es dura, es cruda, es cruel. Son los golpes los que nos hacen madurar y aprender. Estoy harta de sus peticiones de "un final feliz". No han entendido nada, no han entendido el verdadero mensaje, que la vida sigue, está hecha de cosas buenas o malas, pero todas dejan un aprendizaje, y son las cosas malas las que hacen apreciar las buenas. Pero aún así, ustedes no aprecian el aprendizaje. Sus ansias de "un final feliz" han despertado mi furia. Y he decidido castigarles. Yo soy:

LA ASESINA DE LOS SUEÑOS

El capítulo de hoy se titula: Una pequeña cinta manchada de sangre.

Ese día en Sunville, la mansión de los Leegan, hay una gran conmoción, pues se esperan invitados especiales. Elisa y Neal consideran que es una gran oportunidad para hacer quedar mal a Candy.

-¡Candy!¡ven aquí enseguida!- se le escucha gritar a Elisa afuera de las caballerizas.

La pequeña rubia deja sus quehaceres en el establo para acudir al llamado de quien ahora es su ama. –Prepara a Cleopatra y a César- dijo refiriéndose a los caballos- quiero que los invitados los vean a la hora del té.- Y sin decir más, se aleja junto con su hermano.

Candy regresa inmediatamente a las caballerizas a continuar con la labor encomendada. Pobre niña ilusa, pensar que hacía tan poco tiempo agradecía haber sido adoptada por una familia rica, pero la chica envidiosa hizo cuanto pudo para rebajarla a sirvienta. Y por lo visto, no va a descansar hasta acabar con ella.

-¿Sabes?- le dice Elisa a su hermano al tiempo que entran a su mansión- esa chica, la amiga de Archie, parece tener interés en él.

-Ya lo creo- contesta Neal con una sonrisa maliciosa- hagamos cosas interesantes.

-Sí- contesta la chica con la misma sonrisa de maldad- y culpemos a Candy después.

Mientras, Candy se mira animosa limpiando a los caballos cuando de pronto la puerta de los establos se abre y se escucha una voz desde la entrada.

-Hola Candy.

-¡Anthony!- dice ella emocionada al mismo tiempo que vuelve el rostro al reconocer la hermosa voz de su visitante. Deja sus quehaceres de lado mientras el chico se aproxima a ella con una rosa en la mano.

-He tenido éxito en la creación que buscaba- dice él aproximándose a ella y extendiendo la mano- Ésta rosa… es única… y es para ti… la llamé Dulce Candy.

La chica se sonroja mientras Anthony pone la rosa en su pecho.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a la fiesta- dice Anthony.

-Yo iré más tarde- contesta Candy con una sonrisa- debo llevar los caballos.

-Muy bien, entonces te veré más tarde- contesta el chico y sale de las caballerizas.

Candy se queda pensando en lo bien que sería poder ser una invitada más a esa fiesta y departir con Anthony. Pero su situación de sirvienta no se lo permite. Resignada, termina de preparar los caballos, y una hora más tarde, cuando ya todos los invitados están reunidos, Candy sale con los caballos sujetos de las riendas hacia el jardín donde se celebra la fiesta.

-Señora Leegan- dice Candy acercándose a la dueña de la casa- he traído los caballos.

-¿Qué esperas Candy? ¡Trae los caballos enseguida!- se escucha la fuerte voz de Elisa llamándola desde un extremo del jardín, con toda la intención de hacer notar que ella es la ama y la pobre muchacha su sirvienta.

Al escuchar el llamado, una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos azules levanta la vista y queda petrificada viendo a la rubia. Candy a su vez la mira, y reconoce a Annie, su amada compañera del hogar de Pony, la misma que tomó el lugar de Candy cuando una familia buscaba adoptarla. Avergonzada, no por su acción, sino por la posibilidad de ser reconocida como una huérfana del hogar de Pony entre las personas ricas que ahora frecuenta, Annie baja la mirada.

En la mirada de Candy se reflejan los sentimientos de máxima alegría al ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, convertidos drásticamente en una gran pena al verla desviar la mirada y recordar que su ahora diferencia de clases les prohíbe ser amigas. Un dolor se clava en su pecho al pensar que debe borrar de su memoria todos los recuerdos que guarda sobre esa amistad. "No te preocupes Annie, no diré nada" piensa Candy.

-¿Que ocurre Annie?- le dice Archie preocupado al ver lo pálida que se ha puesto.

-Es… por los caballos…- contesta ella falsamente.

-¡Regrésalos al establo enseguida!- grita una vez más Elisa, divertida de poder demostrar su autoridad frente a todos los invitados.

Candy obedece, demasiado inconforme por la fortuna que le está tocando. Regresa los caballos a las caballerizas, y decide hacer lo que siempre hace cuando necesita despejar sus pensamientos: sube a lo alto de un árbol. Allí permanece largo rato, hasta que de pronto escucha las voces de Neal y Elisa que van rumbo a las caballerizas junto con Annie y Archie.

-De verdad Annie,- dice Elisa con fingida dulzura- nuestros caballos son completamente mansos.

-Creo que lo que realmente te afectó fue ver a nuestra sirvienta- agrega Neal… y Annie se ruboriza mientras piensa que Neal no tiene idea de cuanto ha acertado- pero ya verás, nosotros te ayudaremos, y será divertido.

Candy sabe que no es normal que Neal y Elisa sean tan amables, a menos que quieran conseguir algo para su beneficio, y baja del árbol a investigar en cuanto los ve entrar a las caballerizas.

-Aquí estás, te he estado buscando- se escucha la jovial voz de Anthony de pronto tras ella en cuanto pone un pie en tierra.

-Algo traman esos dos- le dice Candy a Anthony- Neal y Elisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta nuevamente Anthony.

Pero Candy no alcanza a contestarle, pues en ese momento uno de los caballos sale desbocado del establo, con Annie encima de él.

-Caaaaandyyyyyyyyyyy- alcanza a gritar Annie en la carrera del caballo al pasar junto a ella- ayuuuudameeeee Caaaandyyyyyyy..

Candy y Anthony quedan petrificados mientras ven que otro caballo sale velozmente montado por Archie, tras la estela de polvo que ha sido dejada por la chica.

-¡Resiste Annie!- se escucha el grito de Archie en su persecución.

Candy y Anthony corren inmediatamente a las caballerizas, donde encuentran a Neal y Elisa sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué han hecho?- pregunta Candy enojada.

-Nada- contesta Elisa- pero parece que tú sí.

-¿Qué insinúas Elisa?- pregunta Anthony molesto- Retráctate ahora mismo.

-No tiene nada de que retractarse, pues ha dicho la pura verdad- contesta Neal en un tono burlón y altanero- justo hasta que salió el caballo hemos encontrado este trozo de cincho en el suelo.

-¡No puedes decir que fue Candy!- contesta Anthony indignado- ¡Ella ha estado conmigo!

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Elisa con una mirada retadora- Mírame a los ojos y dime que desde tu llegada has estado todo el tiempo pendiente de los movimientos de ella.

Anthony baja la mirada, pues en realidad ha estado más tiempo buscando a Candy que enterado de lo que ella realmente hizo. El corazón le dice que culpan a Candy injustamente, pues conoce a sus primos, pero ninguna defensa que trate de hacer tiene peso en este momento.

De pronto, la música proveniente del jardín se calla de repente, y se escuchan gritos aterradores. Elisa, Neal, Candy y Anthony salen corriendo al jardín.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunta Anthony en cuanto alcanzan al grupo de gente reunida en círculo.

-Es algo horrible- contesta Stear, quien se había mantenido al margen de la celebración todo ese tiempo- Archie… él…

-¡Que pasa con Archie!- interrumpió Candy desesperada.

- Con él nada… -continuó Stear- pero no consiguió alcanzar a Annie a tiempo… antes que el caballo la lanzara por los aires… y…

Stear no puede seguir hablando, pero los chicos ahora pueden contemplar que en medio del círculo de gente, una llorosa señora Britter abraza el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de una joven.

-No pude hacer nada… se golpeó la cabeza al caer del caballo- se escuchaba la fatigada voz de Archie explicar a la multitud.

-Contempla tu obra Candy- dijo Neal en voz alta.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella en ese momento.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- gritó Candy con dolor y coraje, y en un arrebato, sin importarle cuanta gente hay frente a ellos, se va encima del muchacho para golpearlo.

-¡Basta Candy!- grita alterada la señora Leegan -¡Es suficiente, no podemos tolerarte más en esta casa!

Candy no espera una palabra más, y se aleja corriendo, mientras llora amargamente, pensando lo horrible e injustas que son las cosas, pues no solamente la culpan falsamente a ella de provocar un accidente, sino que además ese accidente le ha costado la vida a su mejor amiga, Annie.

-Que boba es Candy- le susurra Neal al oido a su hermana- ella sola se ha echado la soga al cuello.

-Sí- contesta Elisa también en un susurro, voltea a ver el cadáver de la chica, contempla su rostro y su cabeza con la costra de sangre seca, y su ropa hecha girones, y suspira- que lástima de vestido… y que lástima de cinta.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Asesina de los sueños 02

Puedo leer en sus almas. Nadie ha lamentado la muerte de la pobre Annie. No falta quien piensa que en verdad se lo merecía. No entiendo como todas se duelen de "un final triste" porque sus galanes favoritos murieron o porque ninguno de ellos queda al final con la protagonista, y nadie lamenta que encuentre gusto en eliminar un personaje que ustedes consideran no fundamental, irrelevante, o un estorbo para sus propios planes. ¡Y así se dicen buenas! ¿Acaso creen que solo las vidas de sus predilectos valen la pena? ¿Piensan que algunos seres por haber mostrado abiertamente sus vicios o debilidades, deben ser los primeros en morir?

Está bien, hoy me dedicaré a complacerles.

El capítulo de hoy se titula: Muerte en el desierto lejano.

Solo unos pocos días han transcurrido desde esa nefasta fiesta, cuando Annie, la mejor amiga de Candy durante su infancia en el hogar de Pony, falleció en ese horrible accidente. El mayor sufrimiento de Candy consistía en que su amistad se había roto a partir de que Annie logró ser adoptada por una familia rica, y nunca logró recuperarla. Sin embargo, recordaba el último grito de Annie al salir desbocado su caballo, ese grito en que la llamaba a ella, a Candy, y ese recuerdo la hacía pensar, quien sabe si adivinando o solamente ilusionada, en que Annie la llamaba porque confiaba en ella, y porque, a pesar de todo, nunca dejó de ser su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Solo unos pocos días han transcurrido, y sin embargo cuantos eventos han ocurrido, que parecería que Annie ya es meramente el recuerdo de un tiempo lejano.

Candy intentó desesperadamente, en su dolor, huir de Sunville, la mansión de los Leegan, hacia el hogar de Pony, y se embarcó en un pequeño bote junto al río, el cual, para su mala suerte, la llevó directo a una cascada, donde casi muere ahogada, si no hubiera contado con el auxilio de un hombre en ese momento. Candy fue asistida y albergada por Albert, mientras los chicos Andley la buscaban desesperadamente.

Y mientras esto ocurría, los Leegan decidían enviar a Candy lo más lejos posible de ellos, sin importarles su suerte. La señora Leegan decidía enviar a Candy a México.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, al enterarse, Candy aceptó su destino y se despidió de los chicos, deseando todos poder hacer algo más para protegerla, mientras Neal y Elisa se regodeaban en su victoria.

Una mañana, mucho más temprano de la hora habitual en la que Candy solía despertar, alguien llamó al establo como si fuera la puerta de una habitación ordinaria.

-Despierta Candy- dijo la señora Leegan desde la puerta con voz urgente- alguien ha venido a llevarte.

-¿Qué?- dijo Candy despertando abruptamente.- Ha llegado…pero pensé que sería en la tarde- se dijo en voz baja. La niña se levantó y alistó con prontitud, no por desear irse, como por estar resignada a ello. Lo mejor sería obedecer a los Leegan por última vez y partir a lo que de ahora en adelante sería su nueva vida.

En pocos minutos Candy salió del establo abrigada, cargando su pequeña maleta y sosteniendo en una mano la maceta con la Dulce Candy que Anthony le había obsequiado y los inventos de Stear, los únicos recuerdos que podría conservar de esos días de felicidad con sus queridos amigos.

-Disculpe si la desperté temprano-, le dijo un hombre moreno y regordete, de mirada torva, sarape y sombrero ancho caminando hacia ella entre la niebla matutina- pero llegué antes de lo planeado.

-No importa señor García- intervino la señora Leegan con el mismo apuro en su voz- es mejor así. Esta niña se llama Candy- en verdad que su voz era el reflejo del deseo que tenía de salir de la rubia de una vez por todas.

"Aún está oscuro" pensaba Candy "nunca pensé que me iría tan pronto".

-Adiós Candy- se escuchó feliz la voz de Elisa.

-No regreses nunca- completó Neal.

Era evidente que los hermanos estaban disfrutando más que ninguna de sus trastadas la partida de Candy.

-¡Esta niña es muy flaca!- comentó con reproche el hombre mientras Candy subía a su carreta- ¡te haremos engordar y crecerás fuerte!

Candy no dijo nada. En realidad no tenía nada que decir, ya se había despedido de todos los empleados de la casa, quienes con dolor la veían partir ahora en la madrugada. Iba adormecida por la hora, aturdida por el hecho de que su vida no dependía de sus decisiones, y dolorida por no poder ver por última vez a Albert, el hombre que la salvó de morir ahogada, a Archie, Stear y Anthony, sus amigos y defensores.

Y ella no lo supo, pero apenas unos minutos después que partió de Sunville, Archie, Stear y Anthony llegaron a toda velocidad, intentando aún una forma de evitar su partida, solo para encontrarse con los triunfales hermanos Leegan celebrando la partida de Candy. En vano los chicos trataron de alcanzarla, pero erraron el camino, y al fin, dándose por vencidos, decidieron tocar al viento una melodía con sus gaitas, como despedida para Candy.

"Sonido de gaitas" pensó Candy de repente percibiendo la melodía en el ambiente "¿De dónde viene esa música?... Anthony… Stear… Archie" y al pensar en ellos, se ponía de pie peligrosamente en la carreta.

-¡Hey!¡No te pares o te caerás!- se escuchó de pronto el grito del señor García, cortando el hilo melancólico de los pensamientos de Candy. La chica se sentó llorando en silencio, abrazando fuertemente sus pertenencias.

-Coloca tus cosas en la parte de atrás- le ordenó el hombre nuevamente- y date prisa.

-Ahora mismo- contestó Candy con resignación.

Al volver la vista y descubrir la carreta para acomodar sus objetos, descubrió con sorpresa que no viajaban solos, sino que una familia entera ocupaba la parte trasera de la carreta. Este descubrimiento no pareció agradarle al señor García, que inmediatamente le gritó a Candy que volviera a su lugar.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- se atrevió a preguntar Candy.

-Fueron contratados para trabajar en la misma granja- contestó el hombre con un gesto de hastío, que la niña entendió que no debía preguntar más.

Muchas horas transcurrieron de viaje, hasta que se hizo de noche y pararon en un lugar solitario a descansar. Candy contemplaba absorta a la familia, como correteaban los pequeños mientras la madre atendía a un bebé, y se perdía en sus propios recuerdos de su infancia: pensaba en la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, y en los niños del hogar de Pony que habían sido como sus hermanos… y volvía a llorar pensando en Annie.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido de pisadas tambaleantes detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Candy volteó asustada al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se trataba de el señor García, quien con una mano sostenía una botella, y con la otra apretaba su hombro con un gesto de malicia en el rostro.

-Pero… si eres una niña muy bonita, ¿verdad?- le dijo sin soltarla, arrastrando las palabras.

-Está usted ebrio- dijo Candy asustada, tratando de quitarse su mano de encima.

-Sí… y tú me acompañarás… ¡Acércate y bebe!- y al decir esto, jalaba más a Candy hacia él tratando de obligarla a beber de la botella.

-¡No, gracias, no quiero!- gritó Candy al tiempo que trataba de quitarse sus manos de encima.

-¡Te digo que bebas!- ordenó fuerte el señor García.

-¡No!- gritaba Candy con miedo-¡Por favor ayúdenme!

-¡Aaaaay!- gritó con dolor el señor García, y de repente soltó a Candy- ¿Quién ha sido?- dijo volteando a su alrededor.

-Yo he sido- declaró un niño de menos de siete años. Al pequeño le había molestado ver como estaba tratando el hombre a Candy, y su instinto lo hizo defenderla. Sin embargo, se estaba enfrentando a un hombre adulto y ebrio, que con coraje lo tomó de la cabeza y lo arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡Noooo! ¡mamá, papá!- grito una niña pequeña al ver como el señor García había arrojado a su hermano dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente.

Nadie había estado ajeno a la escena, pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que la intervención de los padres fue tardía. Ambos corrieron de inmediato, la mamá a revisar a su hijo, mientras el padre, con coraje, tumbaba de un puñetazo al señor García. El viejo ebrio y gordo sin embargo era de reflejos rápidos, y al caer, de sus ropas sacó una pistola, con la cual le disparó al hombre. Después del fuerte fogonazo, se hizo un repentino silencio, mientras todos veían como el hombre se desplomaba en el suelo.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Candy tomó la botella del suelo que había caído de mano del señor García y rodado a sus espaldas, y sin pensarlo, golpeó su cabeza con ella, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. La esposa del hombre, enceguecida de coraje, no se conformó con verlo tirado en el suelo, y se acercó a él con paso furioso, arrebatándole la pistola y disparándole a quemaropa hasta descargar el arma.

En la oscuridad de la noche, se distinguían los tres bultos en el suelo, de dos hombres y un pequeño, igual de inmóviles los tres, que costaba trabajo decir en ese momento si alguno de ellos estaba con vida. Los niños lloraban, y Candy estaba inmóvil, en una escena tan aturdidora, que nadie notó como de repente un hombre aparecía de la nada y sujetaba con fuerza a Candy, y a una velocidad impresionante se la llevó hasta un auto que esperaba en marcha a pocos metros de ahí.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estamos condenados a morir. Nadie quiere admitirlo, pero es cierto, todos los seres vivos en algún momento, tarde o temprano, cumpliremos nuestra cita con la muerte. Y la mayoría serán muertes horrendas, aunque nadie lo quiera aceptar. Enfermedades largas o accidentes trágicos es el destino de cada uno de nosotros. Y con los personajes de Candy Candy estamos tan involucrados como si de verdad fueran humanos, que lo menos que merecen, es un destino como el nuestro. Dejen de pensar que su muerte es injusta, es solamente la ley de la vida. Y de acercarles la muerte me encargo yo, la asesina de los sueños.

El capítulo de hoy se titula: Después de un penoso viaje

Desde el día en que Candy partió para México, fue una tortura para Stear, Archie y Anthony. Primeramente el hecho de que Candy fuera enviada a un lugar tan lejano para ellos, y posteriormente enterarse de los rumores de que algún bandido asesinó a sangre fría al señor García y a dos de sus acompañantes y secuestró a Candy, quien sabe con que fines, los tenía completamente angustiados. Se sentían inútiles, impotentes. Anthony sobre todo se comportaba como un zombie, hacía lo estrictamente necesario, pero lucía como un muerto en vida. Para colmo de sus males, Neal y Elisa los visitaban todos los días, con el pretexto de estudiar, por recomendación de la tía abuela Elroy. Stear y Archie preferían salir a estudiar al balcón, dejando al zombie de Anthony a merced de Neal y Elisa.

Uno de esos días, escucharon a lo lejos el rumor de un auto que poco a poco se acercaba a la mansión.

-Dime Archie- Stear se ajustaba sus anteojos con incredulidad- ¿no es ese…?

-El auto del tìo William- completó Archie- ¿Será que ha venido a visitarnos?

Nadie se atrevía a contestar, pues nunca habían visto al tío William, como para tener indicios de que esta ocasión fuera diferente.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Stear- ¡Esa es Candy!

A la sola mención del nombre de Candy, Anthony corrió a la baranda del balcón, y fijó toda su concentración en el auto que se acercaba deseando que las palabras de su primo fueran verdad.

-¡Debes Stear ciego Alistair!- le gruñó su hermano- ¡Sabes que eso es imposible!

-¡Sí!- gritó alegremente Anthony- ¡Esa es Candy!

-¡Es Candy!- gritaron alegremente los tres chicos a una sola voz, y sin más salieron corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¡No, debe ser una broma! ¡No puede ser!- gritaba Elisa tratando de impedir la carrera de Anthony.

-Si… ¿Cómo puede regresar esa mocosa?- secundaba Neal a su hermana.

Pero Anthony no escuchaba, en menos de un minuto alcanzó en su carrera la entrada al portal de las rosas, con Stear y Archie pisándole los talones. Justo en ese momento el automóvil se detenía y del mismo emergía Candy, bellamente vestida.

-Anthony...Archie… Stear…!- dijo con la voz quebrándosele por las lágrimas que fluían por su rostro al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa la hacía lucir radiante de felicidad.

-Candy… pero…- dijo Anthony con la sensación de que estaba viviendo un sueño, pero pronto se convenció que era realidad, y embargado de felicidad la tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Eres tú!- repetía Anthony- ¡Es increíble!

-¡Tampoco yo puedo creerlo!- decía la chica emocionada-¡He sido adoptada por el tío William, y ahora también soy una Andley!

Neal y Elisa, que llegaban en ese momento, vencidos por la curiosidad, quedaron estáticos. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos.

-De seguro el tío William leyó mi carta- dijo Archie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿También le escribiste pidiendo que adoptara a Candy?-preguntó Stear.

-¿Qué quieres decir con también? ¿Acaso tu también le escribiste?- Archie le devolvió la pregunta a su hermano.

-Pues…- dijo Stear poniéndose colorado- de seguro Anthony también debe haberle escrito.

-Por supuesto que también le he escrito una carta muy larga- dijo Anthony sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo. Definitivamente su estado de muerto en vida había terminado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se escuchó la voz de la tía quien se acercaba en ese momento a la escena.

-Permítame señora- dijo un hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación- es una carta para usted del señor William.

La señora tomó el papel en sus manos y lo examinó minuciosamente mientras su rostro cambiaba gravemente de expresión.

-No puede ser- dijo al fin la señora- George, esto debe ser un error.

-No es un error- le dijo nuevamente el hombre- son las instrucciones expresas del señor William.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo con el mismo aire de gravedad- Candy es ahora una Andley.

-Tía- interrumpió Elisa- usted no puede aceptar a una ladrona… ¡Candy es una ladrona! ¡Robó joyas de nuestra casa, y todos nosotros fuimos testigos!

-¡Es mentira, yo nunca he robado nada!- gritó Candy a su vez.

-¡Cállate mugrosa huérfana ignorante!- le gritó Neal- No eres digna de llevar ese vestido, ni el nombre de los Andley.

-¡Neal!- grito furioso Anthony, haciendo temblar al chico Leegan- no insultes así a una mujer, no es digno de un caballero.

-Silencio- dijo la tía Elroy- no estoy de acuerdo con esta adopción, pero es la voluntad de William y no la discutiré- y sin decir más, se dirigió a la mansión con Neal y a Elisa a su lado.

Anthony, Stear y Archie, emocionados y agradecidos con su tío William, escoltaron a Candy a su nueva habitación. Los cuatro pensaban que ahora que estaban juntos todo sería para mejor, y que Candy pronto encontraría que su lugar estaba para siempre con los Andley. Y la alegría de Candy fue mayúscula cuando se enteró que Dorothy dejaba en ese instante de ser sirvienta en la mansión de los Leegan y de ahora en adelante se ocuparía de su atención personal. Sentía que su alegría era completa con todas sus personas queridas junto a ella.

Aunque la tía estaba para nada contenta con la decisión del misterioso tío William, organizó una pequeña cena para esa noche, para introducirla oficialmente como miembro de los Andley. Aunque los únicos invitados eran los Leegan.

Cuando hicieron su aparición en el comedor, el odio de Elisa fue mayúsculo al ver a Candy usar un vestido nuevo, mucho más bonito que el de ella.

-Buenas tardes a todos- comenzó la tía abuela su discurso-como saben, esta recepción es para presentarles a Candy White como un nuevo miembro de la familia Andley, por órdenes del tío abuelo William… Candy, ocuparás el asiento al lado de Elisa, por favor toma tu lugar en la mesa.

"Que ojos tan fríos" pensaba Candy al ver a los invitados a la cena.

-Elisa- le dijo su madre por lo bajo- tienes que demostrar que tú eres una verdadera dama, mucho mejor que ella.

-Así lo haré mamá- respondió la chica con un brillo de maldad en su mirada, y tanto Elisa como Neal planearon hacer que Candy hiciera el ridículo.

Primeramente, Neal trató de meterle el pie para que tropezara, ganándose un pisotón. Después, Elisa le criticó sus modales al comer, pero la rubia sorteó con gracia sus comentarios mordaces provocando la risa de Stear y Archie.

La señora Leegan se mantuvo en silencio toda la cena, molesta al igual que sus hijos por la nueva buena fortuna de Candy.

-No has dicho una palabra- le dijo la tía abuela a la señora Leegan al ver su expresión- y estás pálida… ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que mamá no está bien- interrumpió Elisa- todos estamos afectados de compartir la mesa con…

-¡Callate Elisa!- interrumpió su padre, quien ahora observaba atentamente a su esposa. Todos sabían que estaba molesta, pero había algo más, pues de pronto su frente estaba cubierta en sudor, y dejó caer torpemente la cuchara, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escote alto de su vestido.

-No… puedo… respirar- dijo la mujer a quien ahora se le veía el rostro hinchado, intentando ponerse de pié, y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Todos se levantaron apresuradamente de la mesa, tratando de auxiliar a la señora Leegan. Le desabotonaron el vestido de la parte superior, y trataron de hacerla reaccionar. La señora Elroy llamó a gritos a los criados pidiéndoles que fueran por un doctor, mientras otros trataban de ponerla cómoda en una de las habitaciones de los pisos inferiores.

Largos y angustiosos minutos pasaron hasta que al fin el doctor hizo acto de presencia, pero cuando entró a la habitación donde descansaba la mujer, salió en menos de un minuto diciendo:

-No hay nada que hacer… lo siento mucho.

-¿Porqué doctor?- preguntó el señor Leegan desesperado- ¿qué ha pasado con mi esposa?

-Ella, por su aspecto, puedo decir que presentó una reacción alérgica, probablemente a algo que comió, se le cerraron sus vías respiratorias, y la muerte fue casi inmediata.

-¡No, mamita!- gritó llorando Neal y corrió a la habitación solo para encontrarse con el cadáver de su madre.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le gritaba Elisa a Candy-¡Es tu estúpida fiesta de presentación! ¡Nada habría pasado de no ser por ti!

Elisa se abalanzó sobre Candy hecha una furia, pero los chicos y su padre se encargaron de detenerla con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Elisa mientras lloraba revolcándose en los brazos de su padre- ¡devuélveme a mi madre! ¡nunca seré una maldita huérfana como tú! ¡suéltenme!- y seguía pataleando, hasta que exhausta, se rindió y dejó correr su llanto libremente.

-No es culpa de nadie- dijo Anthony- ninguno de nosotros sabía que tu madre fuese alérgica a algo.

-Era alérgica a las nueces- respondió la tía Elroy con voz sombría- yo lo sabía, y lo olvidé por completo al ordenar el menú para esta noche.

-¡Es culpa de Candy!-repetía Elisa- ¡Era su celebración!... ¡Es culpa de Candy!

Y Candy, que hasta esa misma tarde siempre se había sentido acusada injustamente por los Leegan, esa noche, en su corazón, daba razón a las palabras de Elisa.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Pequeños accidentes, pequeños cambios, hasta ahora irrelevantes. Pero estén alertas, no olviden nunca lo que nos dice la teoría del caos "el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo".

**El capítulo de hoy se titula: Perdiendo a un ser querido**

La felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente. Era el estado general en la mansión de los Andley desde que Candy se convirtió en un miembro de la familia por órdenes de William Andley, el jefe de la familia. Para alegría de Candy, ahora pasaba gran parte del día con Anthony, Stear y Archie. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, tomaban sus lecciones diarias, y hacían un plan diferente para cada tarde. Cada día dejaba nuevos recuerdos que hacían cada vez más real la situación de Candy como hija adoptiva de los Andley. Y por eso, la tía Elroy cada día separaba a Candy unas horas de los chicos, para enseñarle de forma intensiva buenos modales y reglas de etiqueta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba en la mansión, una sombra nublaba el panorama general, aún cuando nadie hablaba en voz alta de ello. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la inesperada muerte de la señora Leegan en la mansión de los Andley. Algo completamente estúpido e inesperado, una reacción alérgica a las almendras, utilizadas como ingrediente en uno de los platillos servidos en la cena de presentación de Candy como miembro de la familia Andley. Para la señora Elroy fue un golpe duro, pues se trataba de una de sus sobrinas predilectas.

Desde ese día, los Leegan no habían vuelto a la mansión, y aunque los chicos estaban felices por no tener que sufrir la presencia de Elisa y Neal merodeando por ahí, al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo comentaban, les preocupaban las últimas palabras de Elisa contra Candy antes de marcharse, culpándola de la muerte de su madre, y jurándole que lo lamentaría.

Finalizaba el verano en Lakewood, cuando la señora Elroy anunció que pronto habría un evento importante:  
-La Cacería del Zorro- le explicaba a Candy- es una reunión anual de todos los parientes de los Andley, y ahí haremos tu presentación oficial.  
A Candy y a los chicos les preocupaba sobremanera que la generalización "todos los parientes" incluyera a Elisa y Neal Leegan dentro de esa lista, y peor aún, que ellos aceptaran la invitación, pues normalmente sus visitas no traían nada bueno, y ahora de seguro iban a buscar una forma de dañar a Candy, en lo que ellos consideraban "una justa venganza".

-Te veo extraña- le dijo esa tarde Dorothy a Candy mientras la peinaba antes de la cena.

Aunque desde el día que Candy fue a vivir a la mansión de los Andley, Dorothy fue asignada a la chica como su doncella personal, la amistad que había surgido entre ellas durante el tiempo que ambas fueron sirvientas en Sunville, la residencia de los Leegan, no había desaparecido; Candy tenía a Dorothy como su única confidente, y cuando estaban a solas, dejaban a un lado cualquier barrera social que se pudiera interponer entre ellas. En alguna de sus conversaciones, de hecho, Candy le había prometido a Dorothy que ella nunca olvidaría su amistad, como en algún momento Annie había hecho con ella.

-Ay Dorothy- se quejó Candy- estoy preocupada por la cacería del zorro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó, aunque ya había adivinado por donde iban las ideas de Candy.

-Bueno…- vaciló la rubia- me han dicho Anthony y los otros que vendrá… demasiada gente, que ni ellos mismos conocen a todos los que vendrán… y me preocupa no gustarles.

-Candy, tú le gustas a toda la gente que se ha dado el tiempo de conocerte- le dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa, enfocando sus ojos en los de la Candy del espejo- si crees que ellos te van a juzgar antes de conocerte y no les vas a gustar… pues ellos se lo pierden… ¿segura que eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

-No- contestó Candy bajando la vista.

-Ya lo sé, te preocupa que vengan los Leegan.

-Sí- contestó Candy en voz baja. –Elisa me odia aún más que antes, estoy segura, y creo que hará lo posible para que yo deje de ser parte de la familia.

-Pues, no le puedes dar el gusto. Desde el trágico accidente de su mamá no se para por aquí, como para que le estés concediendo el poder de afectarte de esta forma a distancia. Sonríe Candy, y sigue esmerándote en comportarte como una dama, para que nadie dude porque tienes derecho de pertenecer a esta familia, y de vivir aquí.

-Trataré- dijo Candy y se volvió a ver a la chica- no sé que haría sin ti, eres la mejor amiga que tengo.

Pronto transcurrió el final del verano, y el inicio del otoño llegó junto con el esperado evento: la reunión de una gran cantidad de personas de la familia Andley se efectuó el primer día de otoño, en los bosques de los terrenos propiedad de los Andley. Esa sería la presentación oficial de Candy en la familia, y los chicos, como siempre, entre bromas, rivalizaban entre ellos por la atención y compañía de Candy, quien ya se encontraba ataviada con las ropas tradicionales de la familia.

-Te escoltaremos los tres- fue la declaración de Stear cuando golpearon la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que Dorothy daba los toques finales al peinado de Candy.

-Estás lista Candy- le dijo Dorothy muy contenta- buena suerte.

-Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo Dorothy- respondió Candy sin sonreir- me sentiría más segura contigo a un lado.

-Ese no es mi lugar, y lo sabes Candy. Te esperaré aquí para que me cuentes como te ha ido con todo. Y no olvides sonreir, es tu día y tienes que disfrutarlo.

-Está bien, lo haré- y al tiempo que lo decía, una sonrisa enorme iluminó el rostro de Candy.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron muy contentos la escalera y salieron por una puerta lateral de la mansión rumbo a las caballerizas, donde encontraron sus monturas listas. Anthony ayudó a montar a Candy, y los chicos bromeaban sobre sus anécdotas de años anteriores en la cacería del zorro, y los peligros de caer en una trampa para zorros si no se andaban con cuidado, lo que puso nuevamente a Candy muy pensativa.

Después de cabalgar un rato, llegaron al punto en que una gran cantidad de gente, por lo menos un centenar de personas, estaban reunidos. Fue obvio que todas las personas reunidas esperaban por ellos, pues todas las vistas estaban fijas en su entrada, sobretodo en Candy. La chica se puso nerviosa nuevamente, y trató de sonreirles, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una mirada llena de odio: Elisa Leegan estaba entre los asistentes a su presentación.

Los chicos desmontaron y se acercaron a un pequeño gazebo, donde ya se encontraba la tía Elroy, quien al verlos comenzó a hablar, y le hizo señas a Candy para que se acercara, pero ésta estaba paralizada, con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Elisa, como hipnotizada.

-Ignórala- le dijo Anthony al oido.-Este es tu momento, no dejes que nada te lo arruine.

-Está bien- dijo la rubia saliendo de pronto de su trance, entró en el gazebo con la tía Elroy, y se presentó ella misma ante la familia, pero tan angustiada estaba por la presencia de Elisa, que muy pronto olvidó sus palabras, y no podía desconectar su mirada de la chica.

De pronto, Elisa dio media vuelta, y corrió rumbo a la mansión seguida muy de cerca por su hermano Neal.

-¡No!- gritó Candy, e ignorando su discurso, salió corriendo tras ellos, ignorando los gritos de la tía que le exigía regresar inmediatamente.

-No se preocupe tía- dijo Archie- nosotros la traeremos.

Y sin más, los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de Candy.

-¡Espera!- dijo Anthony dándole alcance rápidamente y sujetándola de un brazo. -¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Ay, yo… ¡Elisa va a la mansión! ¡Estoy segura que hará algo malo!- contestó Candy angustiada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo Anthony- es cierto que está molesta, pero tal vez solo quiere estar sola, no deberías reaccionar de esta forma frente a todos los invitados.

-Yo creo como Candy- intervino Archie- Elisa trae algo entre manos, pero por eso mismo, no deberías arriesgarte a estar a solas con ella Candy, debemos volver con la tía y los demás invitados.

-¡No!- dijo Candy, y soltándose de Anthony corrió nuevamente a la mansión, y entró de prisa por la puerta principal.

No se veía nada extraño a primera vista, pero Candy tenía un presentimiento y corrió a su habitación, con los chicos pisándole los talones.

-¡Les he dicho que no pueden estar aquí!- escuchó Candy la voz de Dorothy mientras subía los escalones.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- gritó Candy en cuanto terminó de subir, y vió a Dorothy con los brazos abiertos, como tratando de taparles el paso a Neal y Elisa, mientras estos la empujaban para que se hiciera a un lado y los dejara pasar.

-¡Pasa que no te mereces nada de esto, huérfana estúpida!-gritó Elisa mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó Candy furiosa- ¡de otra manera…!

-¿De otra manera qué?- preguntó Neal olvidándose de Dorothy y volteando hacia ella en actitud desafiante-¿Nos matarás también como hiciste con nuestra madre?

-¡Neal!- intervino Anthony subiendo la escalera seguido por sus primos – ¡retráctate enseguida de lo que acabas de decir!

-¿Qué harás si no lo hago?- dijo dirigiendo ahora su furia a Anthony, quien junto con Archie y Stear dieron un paso al frente -Ah… solamente así eres bueno, nunca me enfrentarás solo, ¡siempre serán unos montoneros!

-¡Váyanse de aquí, se los advertimos, esta no es su casa!- gritó Archie, al tiempo que entre los tres arrinconaban a Neal en el rellano de la escalera.

-¡No!-gritó Elisa, y trató de encaminarse nuevamente a la habitación de Candy, pero Dorothy, la detuvo de un brazo-¡Ay, suéltame perra estúpida e impertinente!- y mientras lo decía, se dio vuelta y con su mano libre trató de golpear a Dorothy para obligarla a soltarla.

-¡No!-gritó Candy, sin poder moverse, pero viendo como ocurría la escena en cámara lenta.

Al tiempo que Elisa trataba de abofetear a Dorothy, ésta, por instinto, dió un paso hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta que los escalones estaban detrás de ella, y perdió el piso, cayendo rápidamente hacia abajo y golpeando su cabeza repetídamente contra el barandal y los escalones.

-¿Qué has hecho Elisa?- preguntó Archie abriendo enórmemente los ojos.

-Yo... no... ¡fue un accidente!- se defendió Elisa-¡solamente quería que me soltara!

Elisa y su hermano estaban inmóviles en la parte alta de la escalera, mientras Anthony, Stear, Archie y Candy bajaron rápidamente, hasta llegar junto al lánguido cuerpo de la joven, tendido en un charco de sangre que manaba profusamente de su cabeza.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

La muerte es inexorable ¿ya lo sabían? tarde o temprano a todos nos llegará la hora. Sin importar el lugar, la hora, cuanta gente dependa de nosotros o cuantos pendientes tengamos por concluir. Estén listos para que llegue su hora en cualquier momento, vivan como si fuera el último día de su vida, y cuando la muerte les llegue, les deseo de corazón que sea rápida, después de todo, recuerden que la gente malvada tiene agonías largas. Sé que yo tendré una agonía larga, pues no olviden que estoy decidida a asesinarles sus sueños.

**El capítulo de hoy se titula: La inexorable muerte **

Al verla de lejos, solamente se percibía como una leve sombra, pues Candy estaba envuelta en un abrigo color crema, y se perdía con facilidad en la imagen del paisaje nevado. Pero no sentía más frío en el cuerpo que el que le inundaba el corazón.

Después del horrible accidente que le costó la vida a la joven sirvienta Dorothy, el día de la presentación de Candy ante la sociedad como miembro de la familia Andley quedó marcado para siempre, pues los rumores alrededor de la chica comenzaron a crecer. La servidumbre, tal vez de manera supersticiosa, repetía incesantemente que la entrada de la joven a la familia solamente acarreaba desgracias, y no consideraban una mera coincidencia el hecho de que hubieran muerto bajo ese mismo techo, aunque en circunstancias distintas, dos personas que habían entrado en contacto con la chica.

-La muerte de la señora Leegan ocurrió mientras compartía la mesa con Candy- decía una de las sirvientas más jóvenes de la casa, entre cuchicheos, al grupo que se encontraba reunido en la cocina.  
-Sí, y era bien sabido que existía un odio muy fuerte entre ambas, desde que trajeron a Candy del hogar de Pony y la obligaron a ser sirvienta de Neal y Elisa- secundó una mujer de aspecto mayor, aunque de baja estatura.  
-Sí Edna, tienes razón. Y ni que decir, desde que trató de mandarla a México, ¿no recuerdan que también el señor García, el dueño de la carreta, murió en el camino, junto con otras dos personas, antes que Candy viniera a esta casa?- intervino una mujer regordeta.  
-Ay, pero yo no puedo creer que la señorita Candy sea la responsable- dijo una morena muy alta.  
-No, pues yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, pero ya son demasiadas las cosas que están pasando alrededor de esa muchacha para ignorarlas, ¿no les parece?- dijo Edna nuevamente.  
-Pero pues, Dorothy… en tal caso, ella me había dicho que la señorita Candy la quería mucho, no tenía porqué ocasionarle ningún mal- habló otra vez la morena.  
-No estamos diciendo que la señorita Candy lo hiciera a propósito- intervino otra vez la mujer regordeta -pero sí decimos que la tragedia la rodea, y no tardará en alcanzarla-.  
-Eso es cierto Mary, pobre chica- volvió a decir la sirvienta joven.  
-Pues ahora que murió Dorothy, yo no quisiera ser la que sea encomendada a su servicio. Antes me voy de la casa de los Andley, aunque no me den referencias. Porque, además, yo sé otra cosa- dijo Edna nuevamente.  
-¿Qué cosa? ¡Cuéntanos!- pidió impaciente la joven.  
-Pues… ¿recuerdan a la señorita Britter?  
-Sí-dijo la morena- la que cayó de un caballo en casa de los Leegan, y que dijeron que había sido culpa de Candy, ya lo había olvidado.  
-Pero eso no es lo más importante en esa historia- dijo Edna.  
-¿Pues que más le falta a esa historia?-pregunto Mary.  
-Pues… hace poco me enteré, ustedes saben que mi hermana trabaja en la residencia de los Britter- hizo una pausa mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza- bueno, pues ella me contó, que la señorita Annie, que en paz descanse, venía del mismo orfanato que la señorita Candy.

Ante éste último comentario, todas se quedaron calladas, y Candy, que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, comenzó a retirarse sigilosamente a su habitación. Originalmente había estado caminando por el jardín de rosas de Anthony tratando de aclarar su mente, y al entrar a la mansión, decidió pasar por la cocina y beber un poco de agua, cuando escuchó su nombre, y debatiéndose entre la curiosidad de la conversación y la pena de interrumpir a quienes hablaban en ese momento, optó por escuchar a las sirvientas. Cuando Candy llegó hasta su habitación, sin que nadie se hubiera enterado de lo que escuchó, se tumbó en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas le escurrieran libremente, mientras pensaba en lo que escuchó en la cocina, y analizando todas las razones que las mujeres habían dado, la relación existente entre quienes hasta ese momento habían muerto a su alrededor, poco a poco se encontró sumergida en un sueño intranquilo.

Despertó de madrugada, con el cielo aún oscuro, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar consigo misma, en un lugar donde se sintiera en confianza, donde supiera que no la veían con sospechas, esperando ser el siguiente muerto en su lista. Y sin avisarle a nadie, sin esperar el amanecer, alistó una pequeña maleta y abandonó la mansión de los Andley y tomó el primer tren que la llevaría de vuelta al hogar de Pony.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, en la cima de la Colina de Pony, con su abrigo color crema, perceptible de lejos como una leve sombra en la imagen del paisaje blanco por una nevada temprana, deseando nunca más volver a salir de ese lugar, el único ahora en que se sentía segura.

Pero la seguridad no le proporcionaba ninguna felicidad. Extrañaba tanto a los chicos, a Stear, Archie, Anthony… sobre todo a Anthony. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus paseos y las emociones que inundaban su corazón cuando accidentalmente sus manos se rozaban. Y recordaba todos los momentos vividos en el último año, que tan abruptamente había cambiado para ella, llevándola de un hogar para huérfanos, a una residencia para trabajar como sirvienta, a un camino desconocido a otro país, a una familia como hija adoptiva, y de vuelta al hogar de huérfanos, sintiéndose más abandonada que la primera vez, pues ahora ya sabía lo que perdía.

Y le pesaba en su corazón, sobretodo, la idea de no haber alcanzado una felicidad completa al pertenecer a una familia. Antes, por lo menos un año antes, la idea de tener una familia era el más bello de los sueños. Ahora, con toda la tragedia que se había sembrado a su alrededor, se arrepentía de haber soñado con ello, de haberse atrevido a pensar que ella merecía una familia.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba la chica en su depresión, que no podía apreciar lo que las buenas mujeres sufrían por ella, mirándola desde una ventana en el interior de la pobre pero abrigadora casa que albergaba a los huérfanos del hogar de Pony.

-Ay, hermana María- decía una mujer mayor, con cara bondadosa y preocupada- me duele mucho no poder hacer nada por Candy en este momento, verla como sufre y no poder consolarla me parte el alma.  
-Igual a mí, señorita Pony- dijo la religiosa- pero en verdad, no creo que Candy esté dispuesta a dejarse ayudar con lo que sea que la preocupa, pues no nos ha querido decir una sola palabra desde que llegó, hace casi una semana.  
-Y no somos las únicas preocupadas por ella- hizo una pausa, pensativa, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- ya ve la carta que ha llegado.  
-Ah, -dijo la hermana María volteando a ver a la señorita Pony- ¿la del señor William Andley?  
-Así es… la carta de el padre adoptivo de Candy- y al decirlo se acercó a su escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel que estaba sobre el mismo.  
-¿Ya la leyó?- preguntó la monja con curiosidad.  
-Sí, la leí hace un momento- dijo sosteniendo el papel con ambas manos-, pero me ha dejado más confusa de lo que estaba.  
-Pues, ¿cuál es el contenido?- dijo la hermana tratando de asomarse al papel.  
-Básicamente- contestó la señorita Pony viendo el papel de reojo- nos pregunta si Candy acaso está aquí… y lo mismo que nos estamos preguntando, que si sabemos porqué dejó la residencia de la familia.  
-¿Y que le va a contestar?- preguntó la monja con curiosidad.  
-Eso es otra cosa que me tiene pensativa-contestó la anciana- no sé que es lo que pueda contestarle.

En ese momento, las mujeres fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de unos chicos que corrían fuera de la casa hasta detenerse frente a su ventana.  
-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María!- habló con el excitación el mayor de los chicos-¡viene un auto por el camino!  
-¿Un auto?- preguntó la señorita Pony.  
-Debe ser de…- dijo la hermana María, pero no alcanzó a terminar su idea, interrumpida por el mismo chico.  
-Es de la familia que adoptó a Candy, tal vez vienen por ella- y al decir esto, los chicos corrieron nuevamente a la entrada del camino para recibir el auto que llegaba.

Mientras las mujeres apresuraban sus pasos por dentro de la casa, comentaban entre ellas la conveniencia de llamar a Candy, pero al fin optaron por recibir ellas a los visitantes y hablar con ellos antes de involucrar a la chica, después de todo, ella sabía sus razones para haber abandonado a los Andley, y estaban decididas a respetarla.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y rodeado de los niños del hogar, un hombre elegantemente vestido se introdujo al hogar de Pony.  
-Buenas tardes- saludó el hombre quitándose un sombrero de copa que le cubría la cabeza.  
-Buenas tardes- contestó la señorita Pony al saludo- ¿es usted el señor Andley?  
-Oh, no- respondió el hombre- soy George, el asistente del señor Andley, él deseaba venir personalmente, pero tiene demasiados compromisos que no pueden esperar en este momento, y me mandó por la señorita Candy.  
-¿Para llevársela?- preguntó preocupada la hermana María.  
-No por la fuerza- contestó George- pero sí para hablar con ella, y aclarar cualquier malentendido por el cual haya decidido abandonar la mansión.  
-¿Usted sabe los motivos de Candy?- preguntó la señorita Pony.  
-Tengo una leve idea, creo- contestó George- pero si ella no se los ha comentado, no soy el indicado para hacerlo.  
-Creo entonces, que lo mejor es ir por ella de una vez-contestó la hermana María, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la casa, con dirección a la colina de Pony.

Candy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no había notado la llegada del auto, ni que la hermana María la buscaba, hasta que estuvo junto a ella.  
-Candy- dijo la hermana María poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, con lo que esta se sobresaltó- los Andley han venido a buscarte.  
-¿Están aquí?-preguntó la rubia abriendo grandemente los ojos-Stear, Archie… Anthony… ¿están aquí?  
-No- contestó la hermana María recordando a los "paladines" de Candy- está un hombre llamado George, y dice que lo envía el señor Andley.  
-¿Viene a llevarme?- preguntó asombrada la chica.  
-Dice que es decisión tuya, pero quiere hablar contigo.  
-Está bien- dijo la chica- hablaré con él.

A pesar de haber pasado horas sentada en la nieve, se levantó como si nada y caminó junto a la hermana María hasta el hogar de Pony, donde encontró a la señorita Pony, con cara de angustia por la incertidumbre, y a George, con su mirada sobria de siempre, rodeados de los chicos.

-Niños, salgan a jugar un rato- dijo la hermana María apenas entraron- nosotros debemos hablar con Candy.

A regañadientes, los chicos obedecieron, y Candy se sentó en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas, en el recibidor del hogar, junto a la hermana María, mientras la señorita Pony y George ocupaban unos sillones individuales.

-Señorita Candy- comenzó a hablar George- el señor William, la señora Elroy, y también los chicos están muy preocupados por usted, por su repentina huída de la mansión, y desean que regrese, pero ante todo, me pregunta el señor William si tiene planeado regresar, o necesita más tiempo para pensarlo, pues no desea presionarla.  
-George…- comenzó Candy, pero los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y un nudo se atravesó en su garganta.  
-Sé que es lo que le preocupa, señorita- la interrumpió el hombre adivinando los pensamientos de la chica- también he escuchado los rumores. Pero, tome en cuenta, usted tiene más educación que eso, como para dejarse influenciar por rumores de gente supersticiosa.  
-¿Qué rumores?- interrumpió un poco alarmada la señorita Pony.

Candy empezó a llorar, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, y George les contó a las mujeres las cosas que habían ocurrido desde el desafortunado accidente a caballo que ocasionó la muerte de Annie Britter, como la señora Leegan envió a México a Candy, y él la rescató en medio de la nada justo después del fallido ataque hacia ella del señor García, y sobre las desafortunadas coincidencias que ocasionaron la muerte de la señora Leegan, y por último, de Dorothy.

-Ay, Candy- habló la hermana María abrazando a la chica, entendiendo por fin la dirección de los pensamientos de la chica- no puedes dejarte llevar por rumores, ni pretender aislarte del mundo, pensando que de esa forma nadie morirá.  
-La muerte es inexorable- dijo la señorita Pony- a todos nos llega tarde o temprano, y nunca sabes en que circunstancia, lo único que podemos hacer es vivir lo mejor posible, con nuestra conciencia tranquila, y no dejar cuentas pendientes cuando nos llegue la hora.  
-Así es- dijo la hermana María- pero no puedes estar pensando que quienes desafortunadamente mueren a tu alrededor, fallecieron por tu culpa, ni puedes esconderte, porque a todos nos alcanzará la muerte en cualquier momento, y no puedes dejar de vivir por dedicar a culparte.  
-Pero no puedo volver a Lakewood- contestó Candy entre sollozos- no por ahora, todavía me siento muy mal por todo lo que ha pasado.  
-No tendría que volver a Lakewood- contestó George- el señor Andley ha decidido que para complementar su educación, darles nuevas experiencias, y alejarlos a todos de los malos recuerdos, irán a estudiar a Londres, al Real Colegio San Pablo. Anthony, Stear y Archie ya van en camino, y yo la llevaré a usted, en cuanto se decida a seguir adelante.  
-Candy, es un buen cambio para ti, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la hermana María.  
-Creo que sí- respondió la rubia- puedo prepararme para partir mañana temprano.  
-Deberías partir de una vez- contestó la señorita Pony sin dejar de lado la misma cara de preocupación- no deberías perder más tiempo lejos de la que ahora es ya tu familia. Hermana María, ayúdele a Candy a empacar.

Las dos voltearon a ver a la señorita Pony sin comprender su prisa, pero Candy entendió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y que tenían razón en aconsejarle a seguir adelante, pues el mundo no detendría su curso por más que ella se alejara de todo. En menos de una hora, Candy estuvo lista para partir, y se despidió de la señorita Pony, de la hermana María y de los chicos del hogar. Se subió al automóvil, con George al volante, y pronto se perdieron en la distancia.

-Señorita Pony- preguntó la hermana María una vez que el auto dejó de ser visible desde la casa- ¿no le parece que hubiera sido mejor que Candy se quedara esta noche y partiera hasta la mañana?  
-No- contestó la señorita Pony, quien ahora cambiaba la cara de preocupación por una mucho más angustiosa- pues, si se hubiera quedado, hoy mismo habría terminado de convencerse que ella, su presencia, es la única culpable de cuanta tragedia está ocurriendo a su alrededor.  
-¿Porqué lo dice?- preguntó la hermana, y entonces reparó en el rostro de angustia y dolor de la señorita Pony, y le preguntó alarmada- ¿se siente usted bien?  
-No- contestó respirando trabajosamente, y su rostro desfigurado de dolor, se había cubierto rápidamente en sudor- hace días que no me siento bien, pero no creí que fuera importante.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pues se llevó la mano al pecho, y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. La hermana María corrió en su auxilio, pero sus intentos de reanimarla fueron inútiles. Tratando de no asustar a los chicos demasiado, consiguió que fueran al rancho más cercano, para que les ayudaran a llegar al pueblo a conseguir un doctor, pero cuando el médico por fin llegó al hogar de Pony, ya la noble mujer había fallecido víctima de un infarto.

Esa noche, la hermana María se preguntaba si valía la pena lo que la señorita Pony había hecho, no tanto por el hecho de no haberle dado importancia a sus padecimientos, pues a todas luces había sido una mala decisión que acababa de pagar con su vida; pero se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto tratar de alejar a Candy para que no se diera cuenta en ese momento de su muerte, tratando de evitarle un dolor, pues como broma macabra, en la señorita Pony se acababa de cumplir el último consejo que le habían proporcionado a la chica, y en algún momento, tarde o temprano, Candy sabría la verdad de lo sucedido esa tarde.

Pero además, aunque trataba de negárselo, una pregunta morbosa le rondaba la mente. ¿Serían los rumores alrededor de Candy algo más que supersticiones infundadas? ¿De verdad había alguna posibilidad de que Candy estuviera relacionada en todas esas muertes? Aunque no fuera de modo voluntario, pero quizás marcada por un negro destino, que ahora la estaba alcanzando.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

¿Alguna vez te has equivocado tanto, que quisieras retroceder el tiempo, y deshacer tus errores para continuar viviendo con la frente en alto? ¿Y sigues con frustración porque no has podido hacerlo? Pues no te quejes. ¿O de que forma esperabas aprender? Sólo cayéndote puedes aprender a levantarte. Aprende de tus errores, no los vuelvas a cometer, y siéntete afortunado de que son tus errores los que marcan tu vida, y que aún con ellos sigues viviendo. Agradece tu fortuna, pues tu vida no la controlo yo, la asesina de los sueños.

El capítulo de hoy se titula: Puedes correr, pero no esconderte.

Con nostalgia, Candy cerró el ventanal, lentamente cerró también las cortinas y se recostó de la manera que estaba vestida en la cama de su nueva habitación. Suspiró profundamente, decepcionada de saber que las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien como esperaba.

Hacía solamente tres días que había llegado a Londres e ingresado en el Real Colegio San Pablo, y ella, que ansiaba con toda su alma llegar a ese lugar para olvidarse de los rumores supersticiosos que en América corrían acerca de ella, ahora comprendía que podría correr, pero nunca esconderse, pues más tardó en llegar a Londres que los rumores en alcanzarla.

El trayecto fue relativamente tranquilo, en medio del frío y la niebla del Océano Atlántico, Candy viajó con George a bordo del Mauritania, sin mayores anécdotas que la emoción que sentía por viajar tan lejos por mar por primera vez en su vida, y el encuentro en la cubierta del barco con un chico que de lejos le dio cierto aire a Anthony, pero ya de cerca no se le parecía en nada, así que no fue importante para ella.

Cuando llegó a Londres, los chicos esperaban con ansias por su llegada en el puerto, y Candy emocionada los vió junto con George desde la cubierta, y ni bien terminó el barco de atracar corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron felices, y milagrosamente lograron convencer a George de que antes de llevarlos a encerrar al colegio, los dejara dar un pequeño paseo para ponerse al corriente con Candy.

Archie manifestó ser el único que había extrañado a la chica desde el día en que, sin avisar a nadie, había abandonado la mansión. Claro que Stear y Anthony le propinaron sendos golpes en los flancos por imprudente, tanto en el sentido de que todos la habían extrañado, y Anthony más que los otros, si se puede, como porque su comentario podría incomodar a Candy, pues antes de la llegada de ella a Londres, los chicos habían acordado que no harían nada por hacerla recordar los malos momentos que súbitamente se habían generado alrededor de ella.

Después de unas horas, por fin llegaron al colegio, donde una a una las decepciones se comenzaron a acumular. Primeramente, Candy se sintió abrumada por las estrictas reglas de etiqueta, pues en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la entrada, fue amonestada por retrasarse en la hora de llegada. Sin más preámbulos, fue conducida hacia la oficina de la directora del colegio, debiendo separarse de los chicos, y con una nueva amonestación instantánea por no conocer que estaba prohibido conversar en los pasillos en voz alta. Apenas empezaba a asimilar la información cuando entró a la oficina de la hermana Grey, directora de la institución, quien durante varias horas le estuvo hablando de todas las normas que regían el colegio.

Por fin en su habitación, Candy pensaba que todas las reglas y normas, por más aburridas que resultasen, podrían valer la pena, si encontraba la forma de pasar más tiempo con Stear, Archie y Anthony, cuando llamó a su habitación una jovencita que le pareció muy agradable, Patricia O´Brien, quien se ofreció a darle un recorrido por las salas comunes de la escuela.

Candy empezaba a encontrar el lado bueno, ya que esa chica parecía haberla aceptado con tal facilidad, que, pensaba Candy, parecía lo más seguro que no tendría ningún problema para adaptarse. Más pronto comprendió que se había alegrado demasiado rápido.

Durante el recorrido, Patricia, que previamente le había dicho a Candy que podría llamarla Paty, le mostraba las instalaciones de la biblioteca, y justo iban de salida, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un grupo de chicas. Candy sintió que la sangre se le iba de golpe a la cabeza cuando reconoció entre esas chicas a Elisa Leegan.

-¡Elisa!- dijo Candy con sorpresa, justo antes de reflexionar que aunque lo hubiera deseado, no era posible tratar de esconderse, pues tarde o temprano habría sucedido esa confrontación.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con coraje la chica, a quien también le había tomado por sorpresa encontrarse de frente a alguien que hubiera deseado no volver a ver nunca en la vida.

-Ah, pero ya se conocían- interrumpió Paty sin notar la tensión entre ambas chicas.

-Claro que la conozco- dijo Elisa bastante enojada- lo suficiente para no haber creído nunca que una persona como ella fuese admitida en este colegio.

-¡Elisa!- dijo Candy gravemente, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¡No me hables como si fueras de mi nivel!- gritó sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en contenerse-¡eres una huérfana venida a más, gracias a quien sabe que artimañas! Pero para mí siempre serás una sirvienta, la sirvienta desterrada que robó objetos de mi familia… ¡la sirvienta que asesinó a mi madre!

Al decir esto último, Elisa lloraba con rabia, y Candy no atinó a defenderse. Por si fuera poco, hubo demasiados testigos de ese encuentro, y todos miraron con repulsión a Candy.

-¡Vamos Paty!- ordenó Elisa jalando a la chica por un brazo- si sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás inmediatamente de ella.

Y se marcharon dejando a Candy en medio de miradas y rumores, que la chica no pudo soportar, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, a pesar de que estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos. Por suerte para Candy, ninguna de las religiosas la vio en su carrera, pues eso habría ameritado una seria sanción. Y corriendo, se detuvo de pronto en un pequeño bosque, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, y se tumbó sobre la hierba a llorar.

De pronto, Candy sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y asustada, se incorporó de pronto, para encontrarse, al fin, con una cara amiga.

-Supe lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca- dijo Archie, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse -pero sabes que no debes hacer caso a las intrigas de Elisa.

-Es que… -se interrumpió la chica. Su cabeza estaba demasiado desordenada. No esperaba compañía justo en ese momento, así que no encontraba nada que responderle. De lo único que estaba consciente Candy en ese momento, era que, cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo alrededor de ella, la había alcanzado en Londres.

-No me digas, nada, ven conmigo, sé como alegrarte- y sonriendo, y sin dejar replicar a la chica, la tomó de la mano y la condujo por unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar junto a Stear y Anthony, que sonrientes esperaban por la chica.

Tan solo de verlos, Candy comenzó a sentirse mejor, pues en los rostros de ellos no había dudas, ni recelos, no había sombra alguna que indicara que los rumores sobre Candy les afectaban del mismo modo que al resto de la gente. Esos chicos eran sus amigos, y más que eso, eran su familia.

Y ellos pensaban igual, estaban más que indignados, es cierto, pero eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera por no lastimar a Candy, y sabían que en ese momento, lo mejor era distraerla, y hacerla sentir querida, y en confianza con ellos, los únicos capaces en ese momento de aliviar sus penas.

Después de algunas horas, Candy regresó a su habitación sintiéndose mejor, sabiendo que no estaba sola, pensó que podría afrontar cualquier rumor, y que tarde o temprano, a base de fortaleza interna y oídos sordos, tal vez podría hacer que desaparecieran. Eso pensaba, cuando al abrir su puerta, se topó con una nota que alguien había deslizado. La levantó y leyó que al día siguiente debía presentarse temprano en la capilla, vestida con ropa informal. Y leyó al calce la firma de Paticia O`Brien, y pensó que tal vez, después de todo, la chica no había sido afectada por las palabras de Elisa, y que podría llegar a ser su amiga.

Pero a la mañana siguiente su nueva esperanza se volvió a derrumbar, al darse cuenta que todos los alumnos del colegio, sin excepción, asistían a la capilla con el uniforme de gala, y que la volteaban a ver y murmuraban sobre ella. Y aún más, cuando vió a Paty caminar junto a Elisa y otras chicas. Candy trató de regresar a su habitación y corregir su error, cuando la hermana Grey, la directora del colegio, la reprendió por lo incorrecto de su vestimenta, mientras todos los que la observaban se reían de ella.

Anthony, Stear y Archie, habían sido testigos de la escena, y se apenaron por Candy, y planearon buscarla al terminar la misa, pues sabían que la chica necesitaría ser animada.

Sin embargo, las oraciones duraron más de lo normal, pues de improviso, en medio de la celebración, entró un joven con una pinta mucho más informal que la de Candy. Ella, como todos, se volvió a verlo, y le sorprendió descubrir que era el mismo chico que había visto en la cubierta del barco, ese a quien torpemente había confundido con Anthony.

El chico hizo enojar a la directora y al sacerdote, pues además de tarde y desarreglado, insultó a todos los asistentes, para posteriormente salir sin hacer caso de las exigencias de tomar asiento y guardar silencio. Todos en la capilla empezaron a murmurar acerca de el chico, y Candy alcanzó a entender que se trataba de el hijo de un duque.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Candy pensó que sería mejor internarse nuevamente en el bosque del colegio, para no soportar las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Tenía mucho que pensar. Realmente, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba. No solo los rumores la habían alcanzado, sino que la persona que más la detestaba en el mundo se había encargado de difundirlos, y de robarle la única posibilidad que hasta el momento había tenido de tener una amiga.

Le agradaba estar cerca de Anthony, Stear y Archie, era cierto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba acostumbrada a que ellos la rescataran, como en la ocasión en que conoció a cada uno de ellos, se había sentido rescatada de las maldades de Neal y Elisa. O cuando la invitaron por vez primera a un baile, y la habían tratado como una dama. O cuando habían convencido a su tío abuelo que la adoptara en la familia, rescatándola así de un largo viaje a un país desconocido donde su destino era ser sirvienta. Pero en los últimos meses no habían podido rescatarla de todas las cosas terribles que ocurrían alrededor de ella, por las cuales la culpaban todos los demás. No eran capaces ahora de rescatarla de todas las cosas que estaba segura podría planear Elisa para hacer que nunca fuera aceptada por los demás alumnos del colegio, y Candy no estaba segura cuanto tiempo podría aguantar sin desmoronarse.

Candy caminaba sin ver realmente a donde la conducían sus pasos, completamente enfrascada en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que no era algo, sino alguien, el mismo chico que había importunado en misa, quien descansaba sobre el césped, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Por un instante, Candy pensó que el encuentro no sería tan desagradable como tratándose de cualquier otro compañero, ya que él no se había reído de ella por equivocarse de uniforme (aunque el error fue provocado), y parecía lo bastante desconectado de los demás como para seguramente no dejarse llevar por ninguna clase de rumor de los que circulaban alrededor de ella desde América. Candy se disculpó por haber tropezado con él, sin embargo, el chico fue demasiado rudo con ella, como si su sola presencia resultara ofensiva, y estaba a punto de hacerse de palabras con él, cuando de pronto Anthony, Stear y Archie aparecieron en el lugar, y el chico se marchó sin decir nada más.

-No me agrada- dijo molesto Archie mientras veían como se alejaba el muchacho.

-¿Ya lo conocías, Candy?- preguntó Stear con algo de asombro.

-Sí… de cuando venía en el barco- contestó Candy- creo que le desagradé desde que lo confundí con Anthony.

-¿Y porqué lo confundiste conmigo?- preguntó Anthony con un tono de molestia.

Candy no se atrevió a contestar que tal vez lo había confundido porque extrañaba demasiado a Anthony y deseaba verlo más que nada. Tal vez a solas se atrevería a decírselo, pensó, pero no estaba segura.

Los chicos le platicaron lo que sabían de ese muchacho. Que su nombre era Terrence Grandchester, hijo de un duque, quien se encargaba de sufragar la mayor parte de los gastos del colegio, y que seguramente por su dinero era que el chico se la pasaba probando la paciencia de la directora, sabiéndose intocable. Se notaba que a ninguno de ellos le agradaba, y Candy pensó en que a estos chicos el dinero no les cambiaba el carácter, ni su forma de valorar a las personas por ellas mismas, y de pronto se sintió mejor, pensando en que no necesitaba ser aceptada por dinero ni por rumores, sino por el cariño sincero de verdaderos amigos, y dejó de mortificarse por lo que estaba pasando en relación a Elisa y las demás chicas del colegio.

Y entonces se sintió libre para contarles a los chicos lo que había ocurrido con la nota de Paty y el uniforme, y aunque ellos se molestaron, ella les dijo que no se preocuparan, pues de pronto no le importaba tratar de encajar con gente que era como el hijo del duque de Grandchester, capaz de juzgar a la gente solo por lo que poseía y aprovecharse de eso para hacer su voluntad.

Y con esas palabras, se despidió de los chicos, prometiendo que tratarían de encontrarse en ese lugar en todos los momentos libres que tuvieran. Los chicos se asombraron de la forma en que Candy tan milagrosamente hubiera recuperado su buen ánimo, aunque decidieron que debían permanecer pendientes de ella, pues sabían que en cualquier momento, toda su fuerza de voluntad podría flaquear.

Y desafortunadamente, no se equivocaban, pues justo cuando Candy, en su versión optimista, entraba a su habitación, una de las religiosas encargada de su educación llamó a su puerta, avisando que traía correspondencia. Candy se asombró cuando vió el sobre, escrito por la Hermana María, del hogar de Pony, y lo abrió ávidamente, solo para enterarse por ese medio que la señorita Pony había fallecido justo el día en que ella decidió aceptar la propuesta de los Andley de ir a estudiar a Inglaterra.

De súbito, Candy comprendió la prisa de la señorita Pony por alejarla del hogar, por alejarla del pensamiento de que su sola presencia era capaz de causar la muerte. Y Candy lloró amargamente, por la señorita Pony, a quien tanto amaba, pues había sido una madre para ella, y porque ahora eran cinco muertes las que la rodeaban, y otra vez se convencía de que ella había sido la responsable, y tuvo temor de que en cuanto esto se supiera en el colegio los insultos y el desprecio de sus compañeros crecieran con más fuerza contra ella.

Y cansada de llorar, se quedó dormida, solo para despertarse con un grito de terror. Alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que ella se incorporaba de la cama y se percataba de haberse quedado dormida con la misma ropa que usaba el día anterior.

-Algo terrible ha ocurrido, salga al pasillo ahora- ordenó la hermana Margaret, la encargada de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Candy salió apresuradamente, y se encontró a todas las chicas ya reunidas en el pasillo, que la miraban con odio. Y ella no acertaba a comprender como parecía que esta mañana la odiaban más que la noche anterior.

-¡Fue ella!- gritó acusadoramente Elisa -¡después de todo, estas cosas suceden solo cuando ella está cerca!

-Esa es una acusación muy grave señorita- interrumpió la hermana Margaret.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Candy confundida, pues no alcanzaba a distinguir si la acusación a que se refería la hermana Margaret era sobre algo reciente o sobre algún suceso antiguo.

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes!- gritó nuevamente Elisa con impaciencia- no puedes disimularlo, su habitación está junto a la tuya, así que es lógico que fuiste tú.

-¿Su habitación?- preguntó Candy en voz baja, más para si misma que para los demás, pues no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría. Trató de recargarse en la pared, para aclarar sus ideas, cuando de pronto cayó de espaldas, y al levantarse, se dio cuenta que el espacio donde había tratado de recargarse pertenecía a una puerta que se encontraba abierta, y volteó al interior de la habitación a la cual pertenecía la puerta, y entonces entendió de que trataba la acusación, y el grito de terror con el cual se había despertado. Y ella también lanzó un grito de terror.

La habitación pertenecía, sin temor a equivocarse, a Patricia O`Brien, pues en estos momentos, se distinguía claramente que era Patricia la chica que colgaba de una cuerda, sujeta en medio de la habitación a una viga del techo, y que a leguas se notaba que llevaba muchas horas ahí, pendida sin vida, con la cuerda alrededor de su cuello roto.

-De esta no te salvas- dijo Elisa entre dientes.

"De esta no me salvo" pensó Candy.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

¿Porqué en algunas ocasiones, no importa que tan bien obres, siempre habrá alguien que se aproveche de tu buena voluntad y te culpe de todo lo malo alrededor? Tal ha sido siempre el caso de la pobre Candy, aunque nunca fue tan grave desde que entré yo a dañar lo más posible esa serie hasta volvérselas trizas, jajaja. Después de todo, yo soy "la asesina de los sueños".

**El capítulo de hoy se titula: Defensa Imposible**

Candy se veía confundida, y no era para menos. Le parecía encontrarse en medio de una pesadilla, quizás sugestionada por todos los eventos que la rodeaban últimamente: la muerte de personas entrañables, combinada por la nula aceptación en un colegio donde pesaban más los orígenes y los recursos económicos que los buenos sentimientos, probablemente habían ocasionado que al quedarse dormida con un dolor en su corazón, su mente combinara todos los sucesos en uno solo, el cual sería una lógica continuación para los eventos que empezaban a formar parte de su vida diaria.

Pero no era una pesadilla, podía sentirse bien despierta, de pie en el umbral de una habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para desmentir la calumnia que acababan de levantarle. Pero, ¿cuál era la forma adecuada de reaccionar? Estaba consciente de que en ocasiones anteriores, sus ansias por demostrar su inocencia no le habían servido de nada, cuando Elisa se encontraba cerca. Sin embargo, no se atrevería tampoco a culpar a Elisa. La muerte de la chica Patricia era demasiado hasta para ella.

Aunque Elisa, sin miramientos, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, como si necesitara que su punto quedara muy claro: - Candy debe ser la responsable por esto, después de todo, no pudo tolerar el hecho de que Paty no haya aceptado ser su amiga. Es como cuando murió mi madre, Candy se las arregla para parecer inocente, pero siempre es ella la única que se encuentra cerca cuando estas cosas suceden.

Todas las chicas miraban a Candy y murmuraban entre ellas. Aunque solo algunas opinaban como Elisa, y encontraban lógico que Candy fuera la responsable de la horrible muerte de la pobre Patricia, después de todo, se trataba de una "dama de establo", una huérfana vulgar, sin ninguna clase de modales, que se había sentido ofendida cuando Paty le había jugado la "inocente broma" de hacerla asistir a misa con un uniforme diferente al resto del colegio, poniéndola en el centro de las burlas. Ellas pensaban que era lógico buscar el desquite, ya que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero que Candy se había extralimitado en su forma de desquitarse.

-Silencio señoritas- dijo la hermana Margaret en ese momento- esa es una acusación muy seria, y recuerden que uno de los mandamientos es no dar falso testimonio. Yo no digo que haya sido alguna de ustedes la culpable de la desgracia ocurrida a Patricia, pero quiero que permanezcan juntas y no salgan de este edificio hasta que esta situación sea resuelta. Voy a dar aviso a la hermana, y aquí mismo quiero encontrarlas a todas cuando regrese.

Elisa, con una mezcla de voz asustada y petulante, replicó- hermana, no pensará dejarnos junto con…

-Todas juntas, he dicho- repitió la monja con voz seria, y se encaminó hacia la escalera que bajaba al piso inferior, y se detuvo justo antes de comenzar a bajar- y no quiero encontrarme problemas a mi regreso.

La monja dio media vuelta, y pronto desapareció de su vista. Las chicas se quedaron hablando en voz baja entre grupitos, sin dejar de voltear a ver a Candy, dejando claro que hablaban de ella, pero sin invitarla a formar parte de sus conversaciones.

La rubia chica, al igual que sus compañeras, se culpaba a sí misma, pues en menos de un año, era la sexta tragedia de ese tipo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Candy estaba segura que ella no era la culpable, por lo menos hasta donde ella recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que ella era el único factor común en esas escenas, y aunque no entendía cual podría ser el móvil en común de todas estas muertes, la afectaban personalmente, pues en todos los casos se trataba de personas muy queridas, o con muchos conflictos en su vida. Y luego trató de desechar esa idea considerando absurdo la forma en que la culpabilidad la estaba afectando.

Poco tiempo pasó antes que un gran grupo de personas hiciera su aparición en los dormitorios de las chicas: la hermana Grey, directora del colegio, casi corría junto a la hermana Margaret, quien le seguía explicando los pormenores de lo ocurrido con Paty, seguidas de varias religiosas, todas maestras del colegio, y de un grupo de chicos, quienes extrañando la presencia de las chicas a la hora del desayuno, y al ver correr a las maestras, optaron por seguirlas para enterarse de primera mano lo que ocurría, pues debía ser algo muy importante para generar tanto desconcierto tan temprano.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las últimas religiosas entraban al edificio, una de ellas volteó y enérgicamente cerró la puerta, mientras decía en voz muy alta "esto no es asunto suyo". Y los chicos, inquietos como eran, no tardaron en empezar a colarse por las ventanas que encontraron fáciles de abrir en el primer piso. Neal, Archie, Stear y Anthony estaban entre los primeros que lograron colarse, y de puntillas llegaron a la escalera, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

-Esto es muy grave- se escuchaba la voz de la hermana Grey- nunca había ocurrido algo así en este colegio.

-¡Fue Candy!- volvía a decir Elisa, como si estuviera segura que la rubia de verdad fuera la causante de la tragedia de Paty. La verdad es que Elisa misma no lo creía, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de culparla si con eso pudiera lograr su expulsión del colegio y librarse de su presencia.

-¡Silencio señorita!- dijo la hermana Grey- en verdad que esto se sale de mis manos, y tendremos que recurrir a un investigador para aclarar este hecho, pero hasta entonces, todas están confinadas a permanecer en este edificio. Hasta entonces, tienen prohibido seguir emitiendo juicios a la ligera, o serán llevadas al cuarto de meditación.

Los chicos por más que se esforzaban, no escucharon más, pues las mujeres bajaron la voz, y después bajaron apresuradamente, por lo que se vieron obligados a buscar un escondite en la planta baja, decididos a enterarse de más, en cuanto las monjas se descuidaran, antes de abandonar el dormitorio de chicas.

-¿Qué será lo que está pasando?- le preguntó Anthony a sus primos en voz baja.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando, la culpable es Candy, como siempre- dijo Neal en el mismo volumen, pero con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar tan a la ligera- contestó Archie mirándole retadoramente y apretando los puños.

-Pues si escuchan tan bien como yo, debieron escuchar las voces de las chicas diciendo que Candy es la culpable- volvió a contestar Neal sin amilanarse por la reacción de Archie, sabedor de que estaban quebrantando varias reglas como para arriesgarse a pelear a golpes justo en ese momento.

-La única voz que se escuchaba señalando a Candy, era, como siempre, la de tu hermana, y tú bien sabes que tanto ella como tú, no pierde oportunidad en tenderle trampas a Candy e incriminarla- contestó Stear aún más molesto que Archie.

-Sigan engañados si quieren- dijo Neal encogiéndose de hombros- pues no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Yo por mi parte, iré a ver que pasa.

Y salió de la habitación en que estaban escondidos, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no creen?- preguntó Archie a sus primos con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

-Vamos- contestó Stear- y podemos aprovechar para buscar a Candy y darle ánimos, tengo la impresión de que hoy nos necesita más que nunca.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Anthony no se movió de su sitio. Los chicos se extrañaron de que no los siguiera prontamente, y le llamaron desde la puerta. Anthony tenía la mirada perdida, como sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Archie.

-No realmente- contestó el aludido.

-Es natural primo, todos estamos igual de preocupados por ella- dijo Stear.

-Pienso que no importa cuanto me esfuerce, nunca podré protegerla de todo- contestó Anthony.

-Tal vez no, pero no perdemos nada con seguirlo intentando, ¿no crees?- contestó Archie.

-Lo olvidaba- contestó Anthony con melancolía- que ustedes no solo se preocupan por ella, sino que la quieren de la misma forma que yo.

-Primo, no estamos para hablar de eso ahora, recuerda que tenemos que investigar que ocurre antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

Y sin más palabras, los chicos salieron de la habitación que les servía como escondite, y al no captar ningún ruido proveniente de la planta alta, subieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron por las escaleras, atentos a volver atrás en cualquier momento. Lo primero que vieron al terminar de subir la escalera, fue la pálida figura de Neal, como estatua de cera, petrificado en el pasillo, con la vista fija hacia el espacio abierto del interior de una habitación. No queriendo llamar la atención, se acercaron a él, y siguieron su mirada, sin hablar, para descubrir el motivo de lo que lo horrorizaba. Balanceándose involuntariamente, se encontraba aún el cuerpo inerte de Patricia O`Brian colgado de una viga, esperando por la llegada de alguien capacitado para decir que era lo que había pasado en ese lugar.

-Deberíamos entrar a ver más de cerca- susurró Stear.

-¿No te es suficiente con verlo desde acá?- preguntó Archie en el mismo tono.

-No es curiosidad- contestó Stear- si es que a eso te refieres. No puedo explicarte porqué, pero creo que tenemos que verla más de cerca.

-Ve tú si quieres- contestó su hermano- yo siento que ya he visto demasiado.

-Voy contigo- contestó Anthony. Y ambos entraron a la habitación de Paty, y dieron vueltas alrededor del cadáver sin decir una palabra, mientras Neal y Archie mantenían una pequeña discusión en susurros.

-A esto se refería mi hermana, y tiene razón- observó Neal.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Archie, solicitando la confirmación en palabras de lo que ya había entendido entre líneas.

-Ya lo sabes- contestó Neal- después de todo, recuerda que estas cosas solamente pasan alrededor de Candy.

-Deja de culparla, o de pronto olvidaré donde estamos, y te daré tu merecido por hablar de una dama de esa manera- y al decir esto, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y tomó a Neal del cuello de su saco, mientras levantaba el puño izquierdo amenazadoramente contra él.

Pero justo en ese momento, escucharon abrirse nuevamente la gran puerta de entrada al edificio de la planta baja, y rápidamente, Archie soltó a Neal para hacerles señas a Anthony y Stear de que debían salir de esa habitación, mientras Neal corrió a la que sabía era la puerta de la habitación de su hermana a esconderse.

-Debemos escondernos pronto- urgió Archie.

-Si la orientación no me falla- dijo Stear-, la habitación especial, la de Candy, es la que está justo aquí- y al decirlo señalaba la puerta de su derecha.

Rápidamente los chicos entraron sin golpear a la habitación de Candy, quien en ese momento lucía muy agitada en el balcón.

-Chicos- dijo Candy tratando de no levantar la voz y acercándose rápidamente a ellos- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido a ver como estás, estábamos preocupados por ti.- contestó Anthony acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos con preocupación.

-Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido- agregó Archie- y sabemos que Elisa quiere aprovechar para culparte, como siempre lo hace, pero no te preocupes, verás que no lo logra.

-¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?- preguntó Candy asombrada- si precisamente por eso no nos han dejado salir del edificio, para que no se haga un reguero con la noticia.

-Pero es que fue precisamente eso- contestó Stear- que al no acudir las chicas esta mañana a desayunar, todos notamos que algo raro pasaba, y cuando vimos llegar a la hermana Margaret y salir a prisa tras la hermana Grey y a las demás tras ella, sabíamos que algo grave ocurría, y decidimos venir para enterarnos, y para ayudarte si es posible.

-¿Para ayudarme en que sentido?- preguntó Candy mientras palidecía.

-Pues francamente, no sabíamos a qué debíamos ayudarte- contestó Stear- pero algo nos decía que si se trata de un problema de chicas, de seguro buscarán la forma de culparte. Aunque confieso que yo creía que se trataba de una falsa acusación de robo y estaba listo a probar un detector de mentiras que estoy inventando… pero aunque justo ahora no sé como ayudarte, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Pues que bueno que no tendrás que usar el detector de mentiras, hermano- dijo Archie- porque estoy seguro que ese terminará en explosión como la mitad de tus inventos… esa mitad que no acaba sumergida en un lago, río o mar.

-Búrlate lo que quieras-contestó Stear algo molesto- pero no lo hagas ahora, que hay temas más importantes.

-Yo creo- dijo Anthony- que no deberíamos preocuparnos, aunque se vea horrible, yo creo que los que investiguen la muerte de Patricia llegarán a la conclusión de que la chica se suicidó, y de seguro encontraran una nota suicida.

Los chicos se quedaron hablando, pero justo en ese momento, en la habitación de Paty, un hombre examinaba cuidadosamente la escena del crimen.

-Pues, aunque creo que es apresurado emitir un juicio solamente con esta evidencia, lamento informar que la señorita fue asesinada.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó la hermana Grey- aunque nunca esperé algo así de Patricia, pero la forma como fue encontrada es clásica entre los sucidas, ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca- dijo el detective, y aquí los más raro, hay una nota de suicido- es cierto, pero tendríamos que hacer más pruebas, pues esta chica no la escribió, y créanme, es muy fácil comprender que la chica fue asesinada, ya que, si no se han fijado, háganlo ahora, y se darán cuenta que no hay ningún banco a los pies de ella, ni ninguna silla, lo que implica que alguien más se encargó de colgarla, y no solo de eso, de limpiar la escena del crimen, previendo seguramente que yo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, hasta encontrar al culpable. Pero no se preocupen, ese bandido se va a enterar de lo que es un investigador profesional.

Desde la habitación de Candy, los cuatro tenían las orejas pegadas a la puerta, para escuchar lo más posible que ocurría en los pasillos, esperando que se despejara el camino para salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, la suerte no los favoreció, ya que pronto unos golpes sonaron a la puerta, y se escuchaban repetidos en el pasillo, como si fuera un eco, y todos comprendieron que las hermanas estaban llamando a todas las chicas al pasillo par informarles de las últimas novedades de la investigación.

-No podremos salir de aquí sin que nos descubran- se lamentó Archie- eso no es bueno.

-Entiendo- dijo Candy- tendrán problemas si los ven aquí.

-No solo nosotros, tú más- dijo Stear- por ser mujer.

-Creo que lo mejor será salir ya por el balcón- dijo Anthony, mientras tomaba una cuerda que parecía haber sido puesta a propósito junto al balcón.

-Sí, vayan por ahí, si yo justo estaba por bajar por esa cuerda para ir a buscarles, cuando ustedes llegaron, no se preocupen, está bien amarrada.

-Está bien, nos vamos entonces- dijo Stear- y no te preocupes, si te quieren hacer un problema, nosotros siempre haremos todo por ayudarte.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Candy- es bueno saber que ustedes me creen, y con eso me parece suficiente.

Los chicos trataron de bajar apresuradamente, primero Stear, luego Archie, y al final Anthony. Pero no habían considerado que bajar los tres al mismo tiempo era demasiado peso para la cuerda, la cual, mucho antes de que tocaran el suelo, se rompió de improviso, provocando que los chicos cayeran estrepitosamente, uno sobre otro, justo cuando Candy abría la puerta para salir de su habitación, por lo que el ruido proveniente del exterior, se alcanzó a escuchar por todos los presentes en el pasillo, y Candy, más preocupada por sus amigos que por ella misma y por ocultar el hecho de haber tenido visitas recientemente, corrió junto al balcón, solamente para ver, desde lo alto, los cuerpos inmóviles de Archie, Stear y Anthony, inmóviles por la caída.

Y esto fue demasiado para la chica, quien lanzó un grito de dolor mezclado con terror, y se desmayó.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Lo que no te mata te fortalece... así que no me odies, pues tal vez en el intento de asesinar tus sueños, éstos se hagan tan fuertes, que tomen vida propia, se hagan realidad y te conduzcan a la grandeza. Aún así, no me lo agradezcas, pues asesinar tus sueños no es por tu bien, si no por mi diversión, por eso soy la asesina de los sueños.

**El capítulo de hoy se titula: Y al tercer día...**

En medio de un sobresalto, Candy despertó y miró alrededor desorientada. Lo normal cuando duermes a deshoras. Percibió las penumbras alrededor de ella, y se incorporó lentamente en la cama, incómoda, tratando de recordar de que se había tratado el sueño que la había hecho despertar tan intranquila. Se llevó las manos al rostro para frotarse las sienes, tratando de estimular su memoria, y de súbito, no el sueño, sino la pesadilla de todo el día volvió a su mente. La chica del cuarto contiguo balanceando en el aire y la visión de sus amigos inconscientes se mezclaron en una sola.

-¡Anthony!- gritó sin pensar, mientras entendía en que momento se había desmayado. Al instante se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró una figura iluminada en una luz ténue. Candy reconoció a la hermana Margaret, quien traía una bandeja en sus manos.

-Has despertado al fin- observó con seriedad la religiosa, y Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena al recordar en cuantos problemas estaba metida.

-Hermana- habló Candy con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Qué pasó con Archie, Anthony y Stear? ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Cómo están?- preguntó con urgencia, pues aunque sabía que se avecinaba un castigo fuerte por haber recibido a los chicos en su habitación, ella se preocupaba más por los chicos que por su propia suerte.

-No lo sé Candy- contestó con una sincera preocupación en su voz- solo puedo decirte que la Hermana Grey me encargó no separarme de ti en ningún momento, y que te llevara a su despacho en cuanto despertaras. Ya sabes lo que te espera ahí. ¿Tienes la fuerza para afrontarlo ahora?

"No" respondió la chica en su mente. Por supuesto que no. Seguramente después de lo ocurrido con los chicos esa mañana, la expulsarían del colegio, además de que tal vez quisieran achacarle, como siempre, todas las cosas terribles que sucedían a su alrededor… achacarle la muerte de Paty… y llevarla presa. Claro que no estaba lista para eso, claro que se sentía débil. Y encima de todo, sus paladines no estarían para defenderla. Pero tal vez, en medio de las sanciones, podría conseguir la pequeña gracia de enterarse como estaban los chicos, y ese último pensamiento bastó para emitir una respuesta.

-Estoy lista para afrontar a la hermana Grey, y recibir el castigo merecido- contestó Candy con tanta seguridad, que la hermana Margaret, en su interior, sintió admiración por ella.

-Come un poco primeramente, y enseguida te llevaré con ella.

Media hora después, se encaminaban en silencio a la rectoría del colegio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- contestó una severa voz en cuanto llamaron a la puerta.

Candy esperó a que la hermana Margaret pasara delante de ella, con la intención de cubrirse con su espalda y retrasar lo más posible el momento de enfrentarse a la directora, temiendo que su encuentro con ella terminara en una expulsión del colegio, y que esto desencadenara una expulsión de la familia Andley.

-Esconderse detrás de la hermana Margaret no la librará de nada de lo que tengo que decirle, si es que esa es su intención- escuchó Candy la voz de la hermana Grey, así que se resignó a salir de su escondite.

-Espere afuera hermana- dijo la directora dirigiéndose a la religiosa que acompañaba a Candy, así que esta hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, dejando sola a Candy con la hermana Grey.

-Señorita Candice White Andley- habló pausadamente la mujer mientras le dirigía una adusta mirada a la joven rubia- Es su tercer día en este colegio… y nunca desde que se soy directora del colegio había tenido la necesidad de llamar a mi oficina a nadie con tan reciente ingreso. Nunca desde la fundación del colegio un alumno se había metido en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo.

-Hermana, yo…- habló Candy tratando de defenderse, tratando de explicar que nada de lo sucedido había sido su culpa.

-No interrumpa señorita. Sé todo lo que ha pasado, todos los problemas en los que se ha metido, y sé bien cuales fueron creados por sus compañeros y cuales por usted misma. Pero también debe estar consciente que si usted pusiera más atención cuando se le habla, si no fuera tan irreflexiva, irreverente, y se quitara esa falsa seguridad de independencia, y se quitara ese estigma que usted misma carga de ser diferente a los demás… si tratara en verdad de encajar y de comportarse como una dama, no estaría en ningún problema, y no estaría aquí ahora.

Candy se veía confundida, no alcanzaba a entender si las palabras de la hermana Grey eran un regaño o un consejo. No sabía que tan largo sería el sermón antes de ser castigada, expulsada o dejada en libertad.

-Si quiere que se lo diga más claro- continuó la directora viendo la expresión en el rostro de Candy- si usted me hubiera puesto atención el día de su ingreso al colegio, habría sabido con seguridad que las alumnas asisten a misa con el uniforme de gala, lo que habría evitado todos los conflictos con Patricia O´Brien. También se habría abstenido de recibir personas en su habitación durante un confinamiento, y más aún, hombres… y además de evitar su desprestigio, les habría evitado problemas a ellos…

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? Con Anthony, Stear y Archie… mi familia¿Cómo están?- preguntó Candy incapaz de contenerse más tiempo cuando la directora los mencionó.

-Creo, señorita Andley,-dijo mientras le dedicaba a Candy una de sus miradas más severas, lo que obligó a la rubia a bajar la cabeza- que no está entendiendo la gravedad de su situación, al punto que osa interrumpirme en lugar de permanecer en silencio, como debería hacer una verdadera dama. Preocúpese primero por su educación y por continuar en esta noble institución, que es lo que debe importarle a alguien de su posición.

-No puedo…-dijo Candy aún con la cabeza baja y mirando sus manos convertirse en puños sobre su vestido, y entonces levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la rectora- no puedo ser así de insensible. Nunca ninguna cosa podrá importarme más que la salud y la felicidad de quienes amo. De verdad hermana, no quiero molestarla, y tal vez yo no esté destinada para ser una dama, las normas de este colegio son demasiado severas para seguirles el ritmo, y además, todo se junta para demostrar que yo no debo estar aquí. Y de verdad, en este momento, no es importante lo que suceda conmigo, y no es importante para mí cuidar el buen nombre de una familia, cuando los miembros más importantes y queridos de esa familia han sido alcanzados por mi mala suerte. De verdad, hermana Grey, aceptaré todos y cada uno de los castigos que desee imponerme, y seré lo que usted quiera que yo sea… pero déjeme saber de Anthony, de Stear y de Archie, déjeme quitarme esta angustia primero.

Candy miraba con ojos suplicantes a la rectora, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sea porque Candy logró conmoverla, sea porque de todas formas, aunque recibir a los chicos en su habitación iba contra todas las normas del colegio, eran sus familiares y por tanto la chica debía ser enterada en cualquier momento de lo ocurrido con ellos, la mujer accedió a la petición de Candy.

-Está bien- habló- aunque no debiera hacer una excepción contigo, dada la gravedad de tu situación, la hermana Margaret te acompañará a verlos, solamente unos minutos, y después deberás regresar conmigo, para imponerte tu castigo.

Candy asintió en silencio, y la rectora se encaminó a la puerta seguida por la chica, y al abrirla se encontró con la hermana Margaret que en silencio aguardaba de pie.

-Acompañe a la señorita Andley a la enfermería, solo unos minutos, y regresen aquí enseguida- ordenó la hermana Grey, y en cuanto Candy salió de su oficina cerró la puerta.

Las dos marcharon nuevamente en silencio, y cruzando corredores y espacios abiertos, en unos minutos llegaron a la enfermería, donde otras religiosas, un sacerdote y un médico se movían laboriosamente. La hermana Margaret se acercó a una de las religiosas y le habló en voz baja y con movimientos rápidos, ambas voltearon a ver a Candy, quien no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación, pero imaginaba perfectamente de que iba. La religiosa se puso pálida, y le hizo señas a Candy que se acercara.

-¿Tú eres familiar de los Andley?- le preguntó nerviosamente a Candy,

Ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabras, asintió.

- Sígueme entonces- dijo amablemente la religiosa, y llevó a Candy tras una cortina, a la habitación principal de la enfermería, donde varias camas se encontraban en dos hileras, pegadas a las paredes, y Candy buscó rápidamente con la mirada sobre las camas, notando que solamente tres de ellas estaban ocupadas. El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al reconocer a Anthony en la cama más cercana a ella, y olvidándose de todo lo demás, se acercó a él.

-Anthony- dijo suavemente Candy al acercarse al chico rubio recostado, inmóvil. Candy notó que tenía una pierna en un suspensorio, y se sintió mal pensando que tal vez se la había roto en la caída. En un impulso, pasó una mano sobre la frente del chico para despejar sus cabellos, y su sangre se congeló al toparse con una vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza, porque entendía que la caída había sido más fuerte de lo que ella había imaginado en un comienzo.

Pero al sentir el contacto de su mano, el chico rubio, poco a poco, abrió los ojos, hasta verla fijamente.

-Candy- dijo él demasiado bajo, como si le costara sacar el sonido, pero esforzándose por sonreir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa que en verdad le salía del alma, pues hasta este momento, desde que ella volvió de su desmayo, había temido que su mala fortuna hubiera alcanzado al chico que más amaba. Pero esa sonrisa se mezclaba involuntariamente con lágrimas.

-No llores, pecosa- dijo Anthony tratando de levantar una mano hacia el rostro de Candy, pero hizo una mueca de dolor, y desistió de su intento.

-No te muevas- dijo Candy con preocupación.

-Estoy bien- contestó Anthony- dentro de lo que cabe. Solo es cosa de descansar, y pronto estaré como nuevo.

-Me alegro- contestó Candy. Y entonces ella pensó que se había preocupado en vano todo el día, Anthony estaba bien, y seguramente…

-¿Candy?- escuchó que la llamaron de la cama contigua. Y ella volvió el rostro, y se encontró con el de Stear, y lo vió extraño, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto sin lentes… y que del rostro estaba mucho más golpeado que su primo.

-¡Pero Stear!- no pudo evitar exclamar Candy -¡como has quedado del rostro!

-Lo sé- contestó el chico- pero aunque no lo creas, me fue bien. Mis gafas se rompieron en la caida ¿sabes? Y fue una suerte que se me salieran antes de terminar de caer, o podría haber perdido la vista.

-Todos están bien, ¡cuanto me alegro!- dijo Candy- estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.

-Eso espero- dijo Stear entristeciendo el tono en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- contestó Candy, y en ese momento volvió el rostro a la otra cama ocupada en la enfermería, y no reconoció el rostro.-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Candy dándose cuenta que no era Archie el ocupante de esa cama -¿Dónde está Archie?- preguntó en un intento de corregir la pregunta anterior por la que era verdaderamente adecuada.

-No lo sabemos- contestó Anthony con un dejo de tristeza- desde el primer momento lo llevaron aparte de nosotros.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó alarmada Candy.

-Candy- contestó Stear viendo la preocupación de la chica- Los tres caímos de la soga. Si bien, mi daño no fue tanto por estar más cerca del piso, y aunque la caída de Anthony fue de mayor altura, no se hizo tanto daño como pudo suceder, porque tanto mi hermano como yo amortiguamos su caída.

-Y fue por mi culpa- dijo Anthony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- que Archie recibió más daño que nosotros en la caída.

-No puedes culparte por eso- dijo Candy en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor- los accidentes pasan, pero verás como todo sale bien, y…

-Desde que nos trajeron- la interrumpió nuevamente Anthony- Archie venía inconsciente, y mandaron traer médicos con urgencia, porque él se veía muy mal, e improvisaron una sala de operaciones, pero escuché que uno de los médicos dijo que no parecía que pudieran hacer mucho por él. Y sí Candy, fue mi culpa, porque…

En ese momento, se abrió una puerta al fondo de la enfermería, el lugar que habían acondicionado como sala de operaciones, y salieron dos médicos del lugar, con paso cansado y la mirada apagada, y se acercaron a los chicos.

-Lamentamos informarles…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar Candy, y no necesitó más para entender lo que había pasado. Tal y como Stear y Anthony le habían explicado, Archie recibió el mayor daño durante la caída, y acababa de morir en la mesa de operaciones.

Los detalles eran lo de menos, lo importante era que Archie, una de sus personas más queridas, había muerto, uniéndose a la cadena de accidentes y muertes que la rodeaban últimamente. Y Candy se sintió culpable… y se sintió mal porque Anthony se sentía culpable. Porque era ella la única que traía mala suerte a todos los que la rodeaban.

Los tres chicos lloraron, y lo más doloroso, sin duda, fue tratar de consolar a Stear, quien lloraba como un niño pequeño, ante la muerte de su único hermano, hasta que las religiosas, por instrucciones de los médicos, le dieron un sedante para que pudiera dormir.

Pero con todo y la pena, Candy tuvo que dejarlos, pues aún faltaba recibir su castigo. Así que, nuevamente acompañada de la hermana Margaret, después de despedirse de Anthony, y después de debatirse entre decirle "hasta mañana", "espero verte pronto" o "lo de Archie no fue tu culpa", se encaminó a la oficina de la directora, la hermana Grey, dispuesta a guardar silencio y aceptar lo que viniera.

Con nostalgia, Candy cerró el ventanal, lentamente cerró también las cortinas y se recostó de la manera que estaba vestida en la cama de su nueva habitación. Suspiró profundamente, decepcionada de saber que las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien como esperaba.

Hacía solamente tres días que había llegado a Londres e ingresado en el Real Colegio San Pablo, y ella, que ansiaba con toda su alma llegar a ese lugar para olvidarse de los rumores supersticiosos que en América corrían acerca de ella, ahora comprendía que podría correr, pero nunca esconderse, pues más tardó en llegar a Londres que los rumores en alcanzarla.

En tan solo tres días, Paty, la chica del cuarto de junto, había sido asesinada, ya no cabía duda, por alguien misterioso. Archie, uno de sus mejores amigos, había muerto de una forma completamente absurda, en un accidente que incluso puso en riesgo la vida de su hermano y de su primo.

Candy, después de una larga charla con la directora del colegio, estaba en un periodo de prueba, confinada a su habitación por una semana, y siempre acompañada por una religiosa que se encargaría de nivelarla para poderla mezclar posteriormente en las clases grupales.

Sin embargo, la chica estaba decidida a ser fuerte, a convertirse en una dama tal como la sociedad se lo exigía, porque, después de todo, cualquier cosa era preferible antes que pensar en alguna idea que pudiera separarla de Anthony.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

¿Quién tiene derecho a decidir quién debe morir y quién debe vivir? Dirán que solamente Dios... pero si nos dió libre albedrío, ¿no incluye esa decisión entre las que podemos tomar? Ya lo sé, me dirán que es una blasfemia, y me tacharán de hereje. Pero confiesen que les agrada que también mato sus pesadillas, y no solamente sus sueños. Y ese deseo de matar las cosas malas, los convierte en asesinos igual a lo que yo soy.

**El capítulo de hoy se titula: Malas coincidencias**

A pesar del frío, Candy se sentía muy bien, pues después de un mes encerrada en su habitación, sin ver a nadie como no fueran las religiosas que le daban clases y llevaban alimentos, por fin pudo salir al exterior. El final de su castigo coincidió con un día de domingo, así que lo primero que tuvo que hacer ese día fue asistir a misa. Le resultó incómodo, porque todas las miradas y murmullos se centraron en ella, pero estaba decidida a ignorarlos. Aunque se sintió decepcionada, porque su esperanza para sobrevivir el momento se centraba en encontrarse con Anthony y Stear, de quienes no había sabido nada desde que los vió en la enfermería. Pero los chicos brillaron por su ausencia. Tal vez, pensó Candy, no estaban al tanto de que ese día terminaba su castigo, porque de seguro no la habrían dejado plantada.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Candy se percató con agrado que ya nadie le prestaba atención, y al pasar junto a un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente, entendió el motivo de su distracción: ese día era el quinto domingo del mes, y todos estaban felices porque ese día tenían permitido por reglamento salir de la escuela. Durante su castigo, Candy había aprendido el reglamento del colegio, y ya sabía que para que ella pudiera salir ese día del colegio, un familiar debía recogerla. Y sonrió internamente al pensar que, aunque no hubiera visto a los chicos en misa, de seguro ya estarían preparándose para reunirse con ella más tarde.

-¿Te has enterado Candy?- escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas una voz que, por lo familiar, le resultó desagradable, lo que la hizo encogerse de hombros- la tía abuela está aquí en Londres, y como hoy es quinto domingo, saldremos de paseo con ella.

-Me parece bien Neal- contestó Candy, tratando de parecer indiferente, y sin voltear a verlo.

-A decir verdad- continuó el chico con sorna- a mi me parece aburrido. Pero soy de la familia y estoy obligado a asistir cuando ella lo requiera. Puedes considerarte afortunada de que para ella tú no seas un miembro de la familia. Sólo vendrá por Elisa, por Anthony, por Stear y por mí.

Candy no pudo seguir fingiendo indiferencia, y salió corriendo. Y las palabras de Neal de verdad la habían lastimado, pues en realidad significaban que la Tía la culpaba de lo sucedido a los chicos, lo sucedido a Archie, uno de sus sobrinos favoritos, y que nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Y cuál era el caso de seguir en ese colegio si probablemente muy pronto dejaría de ser parte del clan Andley?

Y sumida en esos pensamientos, Candy de pronto cayó de bruces en medio de su carrera. Confundida, volteó a los lados, y se encontró en medio del lugar al que ella había llamado "la segunda Colina de Pony" en honor al querido lugar en el cual había crecido.

-Una dama no corre de esa forma, ni atropella a los demás en su carrera- escuchó una masculina voz detrás de ella. Apenada, se puso de pie lo más pronto posible, y se dio la media vuelta, hasta quedar frente a un chico recostado en la hierba, que le dirigía una sonrisa burlesca, a quien reconoció como Terry Grandchester.

-Lo siento- contestó Candy- no vi por donde corría.

-De eso me he dado cuenta- contestó el chico- tienes suerte de que nadie más te haya visto, y de que a mi no me guste andarme en chismes, de lo contrario tendrías problemas… y no creo que quieras volver a tu castigo cuando no has cumplido ni un día de libertad.

Candy apretó la mandíbula, no le gustaba la sorna con la que ese chico se dirigía a ella. Le pareció petulante y molesto.

-No puedes juzgarme por haber tropezado accidentalmente contigo- contestó Candy sin haber encontrado otro argumento para defenderse.

-Por haber tropezado conmigo dos veces, porque no es la primera vez que sucede, te puedo juzgar y hasta poner sobrenombres, a cambio de callar lo que sé sobre tu comportamiento- contestó él mirándola retadoramente, y Candy solo pudo recordar la voz de Archie diciendo "no me agrada" al referirse a Terry. Ante este recuerdo de la voz de Archie, Candy no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-No necesitas ponerte dramática- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y marchándose del lugar.

Candy se dejó caer en el suelo, abatida por la pena. La soledad a la que había estado forzada durante el último mes la había debilitado. Deseaba fervientemente estar con alguien amable con ella, con alguien que la hiciera sentir apreciada. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Anthony y a Stear.

-¡Candy!- escuchó entonces la apremiante voz de Stear.

La chica levantó la vista y vió como Stear se aproximaba corriendo hacia ella, seguido, aunque no tan de prisa, por Anthony.

-¡Stear! ¡Anthony!- exclamó la chica y corrió a su encuentro, abrazó efusivamente a Stear, a quien alcanzó primero, pero se separo enseguida de él y volteó a ver a Anthony, quien había fruncido el ceño, pero al cruzarse su mirada con la de Candy, cambió el semblante inmediatamente, pues la chica corrió a abrazarle, y este reencuentro fue más prolongado.

-¿Cómo estás Candy?- preguntó Anthony aún sin separarse de ella.

-Ahora estoy bien- dijo Candy, y luego deshizo el abrazo, mientras Stear se acercaba nuevamente a ellos- los extrañaba demasiado.

-Y nosotros a ti, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero lo peor ya ha pasado, ya terminó tu castigo- dijo Stear alegremente.

-Candy- preguntó Anthony preocupado- ¿has estado llorando?

-Yo… no…- tartamudeó Candy apenada.

-Claro que has estado llorando, ¿qué te ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar el chico con molestia en la voz.

-Es que… los extrañaba demasiado… y de pronto creí que no los vería hoy- contestó la chica tratando de no preocuparlos demasiado.

-¿Y porqué creíste eso Candy?- preguntó Stear del mismo modo grave que Anthony.

Y entonces la chica les narró lo dicho por Neal.

-Ese Neal…- dijo Anthony molesto.

-Pero no debes dejar que te afecte- dijo Stear- porque ya sabes que eso es lo que él quiere. Además, nosotros no iremos a ningún lugar que tú no seas invitada, tenemos varios días planeando pasar esta tarde juntos, y ya tengo preparadas varias cosas ¿cierto Anthony?

-Es cierto- dijo Anthony alegrando la voz- ¿estás preparada para una explosión?

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Stear- no he inventado nada que pueda ser explosivo en esta ocasión.

-Eso está por verse- contestó Anthony, y mientras volteaba a ver a Candy, su rostro se volvió grave otra vez.-Candy- le dijo- por un momento, al encontrarte llorando, pensamos que ese Grandchester te había faltado el respeto de alguna forma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Candy sin entender de pronto el giro en la conversación- ah… no… aunque creo que yo le molesté a él- y entonces les contó también lo ocurrido unos minutos antes de que ellos aparecieran.

-Ten cuidado con ese tipo- dijo Stear- puede volverse una verdadera pesadilla.

-Si te molesta, nos lo tienes que hacer saber- dijo Anthony seriamente.

Candy y los chicos caminaron por el bosque del colegio con rumbo a un destartalado almacén que Stear usaba como su laboratorio. Se sentían muy bien de estar juntos, así que a cada paso su conversación se animaba un poco más. Hablaron de ese último mes, de lo que fue para Candy estar confinada en una habitación sin nadie con quien hablar, y de lo que fue para cada uno de ellos perder a Archie de la manera en que sucedió, y como aún les costaba creerlo.

Mientras hablaban, llegaron al laboratorio, donde Stear había llevado anticipadamente algunos sándwiches y bebidas para almorzar, y como todos llevaban hambre, decidieron hacerlo de una vez. Pero a la par, Stear, emocionado, le mostraba sus nuevos inventos a Candy, esos que había empezado a preparar desde que los chicos llegaron a Londres, y que no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle antes.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó Candy tomando un objeto de forma esférica con su mano libre.

-Yo que tú no haría eso- contestó Anthony riéndose un poco- no olvides que los inventos de Stear tienden a explotar o hacer combustión espontánea.

-Lo olvidaba- dijo Candy, y sin querer, soltó el objeto.-¡Oh! Lo siento Stear- dijo Candy mientras caminaba para alcanzar el objeto que rodaba hasta la puerta.

-Espero que no se haya dañado, es un aparato muy sensible- dijo Stear, quien también salió tras el objeto.

Pero justo al alcanzarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Así que aquí estaban!- habló molesta la religiosa que estaba frente a ellos- sus familiares hace horas que los están esperando.

-Pero no nos esperan a los tres, ¿verdad?- contestó Anthony con algo de molestia en la voz.

-No, solamente a ustedes, señores Brown y Cornwell- contestó la monja.

-Es precisamente por eso que no vamos- contestó Stear también molesto- porque Candy es de nuestra familia, y ella también debe estar con su familia hoy.

-Cualquier queja que tengan, deberán hablarla con su familiar que los espera, pues es ella quien lo ha dispuesto de esa forma. Pero de ningún modo harán quedar en entredicho a nuestra noble institución con su comportamiento. Así que, salgan de aquí ahora mismo.

La mujer habló con tal autoridad, que los chicos sintieron que debían obedecer, si bien, estaban muy molestos.

-No te preocupes Candy- dijo Anthony- sé bien como es la tía Elroy… y si te hace un desaire me va a escuchar.

La religiosa sostenía la puerta abierta, y los chicos salieron del laboratorio, y a regañadientes fueron detrás de la religiosa hasta el edificio principal. Aunque Candy caminaba con lentitud, tratando de quedarse rezagada para no enfrentar a la tía, Anthony y Stear no le permitieron separarse de ellos. Estaban empeñados, más que nunca a hacerla sentir parte de su familia.

Al llegar al edificio, la religiosa los condujo hasta una habitación, muy cerca de la dirección, y los hizo pasar. En esa habitación, se encontraban la tía Elroy, junto con Neal y Elisa.

-Ya era hora que aparecieran- dijo molesta la señora Elroy en cuanto los vio llegar- me parece inaudito que después de estos meses, sus modales hayan empeorado al punto de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo por ustedes.

-No sé porqué le extraña, tía- interrumpió Elisa con sorna- si con ellos viene la razón de su mala educación.

-¡Elisa!- habló molesto Anthony- ¡sabes que no debes hablarle así a Candy!

-¡Silencio Anthony!- recriminó la tía- Elisa tiene razón, siempre ha sido una mala influencia para ustedes, no ha traído más que desgracias a la familia…- un nudo se apoderó de la garganta de la mujer, y bajó el tono de su voz- yo no quiero verla.

-Tia, por favor- habló Stear- no puede usted también creer que todo lo malo que sucede es culpa de Candy.

-¿Y de quién si no, ha de ser la culpa?- dijo la señora recuperando su aplomo- todas las tragedias ocurren cuando Candy está presente, lo que le sucedió a la chica Britter, la muerte de mi sobrina, la de su doncella, y ahora, la de Archie- y al mencionar el nombre de su sobrino, la voz se le quebró completamente.

-Comprenda, tía- dijo Stear- esas son coincidencias, fatales, pero solo son coincidencias, no son obra de nadie.

-Pues yo apoyo a la tía- interrumpió otra vez Elisa- todo en la familia, e incluso en el colegio, sería distinto si Candy no estuviera cerca. No olviden lo sucedido con la chica O´Brien.

-¡No puedes seguir diciendo que Candy hizo eso!- habló Anthony con vehemencia.

-Pues nadie ha venido a decir quien es el verdadero culpable, y hasta entonces, ella sigue siendo sospechosa- puntualizó Elisa.

-Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo ahora Elisa, cállate por favor- intervino Stear.

Candy se sentía abrumada, y se perdió en la conversación. Sabía que la mitad de las personas en esa habitación no lo querían cerca, que los dos chicos que la defendían y trataban de darle un lugar, eran los únicos que siempre estaban para ella, y de pronto temió que eso en cualquier momento pudiera cambiar. Se sentía fuera de lugar, con ganas de regresar un poco el tiempo, por lo menos para no dejarse convencer por los chicos de asistir a esa reunión en la que lo único que sentía era un fuerte rechazo. Quería correr, quería desaparecer, quería gritar… y sobre todo, quería encontrar al responsable de todas las cosas malas que pasaban a su alrededor, para suplicarle o exigirle que la dejara en paz, para decirle que estaba cansada de sentirse cada día más sola, pues todos la rechazaban, y no sabía cuanto más lo podía soportar. Era difícil nunca haber tenido una familia, y cuando por fin tenía el intento de una, no podía formar parte de ellos, porque las malas coincidencias a su alrededor no dejaban de ocurrir.

Y de pronto su atención regresó a la conversación, porque de súbito sintió un jalón en su brazo. Era Elisa, que intentando ser zalamera con la tía Elroy, le dio un jalón en el brazo tratando de sacarla de la habitación.

Y entonces sucedió, Candy, en un acto reflejo, sin pensarlo, trató de zafarse de Elisa empujándola con su mano libre, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza, que al soltar a Candy, la chica perdió el equilibrio, y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose en su caída la cabeza contra una mesa que había en la habitación recargada en una de las paredes.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?- gritó la tía Elroy con los ojos muy abiertos, y junto con Neal llegó pronto al lado de Elisa, y se agachó tratando de tomarla en sus brazos- ¡Elisa, niña, reacciona por favor!

Pero Elisa ya no reaccionaría, pues su cabeza se abrió con el impacto y la sangre manaba profusamente de ella.

-¡La has matado!- gritó Neal- ¿no estarás conforme hasta que acabes con todos nosotros? ¡Has matado a mi hermana!

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Como dije… quieren sangre. Justifican la idea de pedir sangre alegando que piden la sangre de los malvados, pero a fin de cuentas, su instinto asesino prevalece. Muy bien… aquí está su sangre.

El capítulo de hoy se titula: El asesino misterioso

La nieve se derritió al llegar la primavera. Pero la calidez no le llegaba al alma. Un mes había transcurrido ya desde el quinto domingo, desde el día en que Elisa perdiera accidentalmente la vida en esa pelea con Candy. Una nueva conmoción y un nuevo chisme se generó en la escuela cuando todos los alumnos se enteraron de lo ocurrido, no obstante que todos estaban ausentes de la escuela cuando ocurrió ese evento.

Candy, que siempre estaba sola, ahora era realmente evitada. Por donde caminaba, todos la señalaban, y hablaban de ella, sin importarles bajar la voz. Y ella sufría verdaderamente al escuchar lo que decían:

-Ahí va esa chica como si nada... la asesina de Paty, de Elisa y de Archie.

-Miren como camina como si nada, nunca se pudo probar que asesinó a Paty, pero lo de Elisa no deja lugar a dudas.

-No entiendo como es que aún no la expulsan.

-Pues claro que es por el dinero de la familia, no encuentro otra explicación.

-Lo que no entiendo, cómo es que sigue siendo miembro de una familia que la recogió de la calle, cuando ya ha matado a varios miembros de la familia.

-Cierto, recuerden lo que dice Neal, y lo que decía Elisa... que también había asesinado a la madre de ellos.

De hecho, Candy estaba a la espera de su pronta salida del colegio, pues la tía abuela, que de por sí ya no soportaba a Candy, la odiaba ahora aún más. Y cuando ocurrió la muerte de Elisa, la señora Elroy tomó su decisión, y le dijo que dejaría de ser parte de los Andley. E incluso habló ahí mismo con la hermana Grey, la rectora del colegio, solicitándole la expulsión cuanto antes de la escuela.

Pero la hermana Grey, era una mujer dura e inflexible, y su inflexibilidad aplicaba de la misma forma para ambos lados. Antes de hacer lo que la señora Elroy exigía, habló con todos los chicos, y la mayoría de las versiones sostenían que fue un accidente. La misma señora Elroy afirmó que fue un accidente, no señalaba a Candy como asesina propiamente, pero que ese accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido si Candy no se encontrara cerca. Que ya había provocado demasiados accidentes en su familia, y que era una influencia nociva para sus sobrinos, y no la quería cerca de ellos.

-Entiendo, señora Andley- contestó la rectora- pero debe también entender usted, que esos no son motivos suficientes para expulsar a un alumno.

-¿Pero entonces, puedo retirarla de la escuela, como miembro de su familia que soy?- preguntó la mujer.

-De hecho, no puede. Ya que usted no es la tutora legal de la señorita Andley... de Candice. Sólamente su tutor legal puede retirarla del colegio.

Y la señora Elroy tuvo que resignarse a dejar a Candy en el colegio, por lo pronto. Regresó a América llevando el cadaver de Elisa para enterrarla junto a su madre, y con la esperanza de convencer al tío William, no solo de sacar a Candy del colegio, sino también de repudiarla de la familia.

Candy despertaba todos los días con la angustia "¿será hoy ese día?" se preguntaba. A veces pensaba que debía hacer algo por su cuenta. Estaba segura que la señora Elroy no tardaría nada en convencer al Tío William apenas le diera su versión de los hechos, y pensaba que no tenía porque esperar tanto, que ella misma debía decidir escapar del colegio.

Solo la detenían Stear y Anthony, sus mejores amigos, sus primos que seguían en ese colegio, a quienes Candy se resistía a dejar atrás. Durante ese mes los tres chicos se las habían ingeniado para reunirse de una manera frecuente, y de esas reuniones la chica sacaba fuerzas para soportar habladurías, comentarios y señalamientos.

Una noche, Candy se encontraba recostada en su cama, sin poder dormir, angustiada con el mismo pensamiento "¿Será mañana el día?" cuando de pronto un ruido la asustó, pues la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, y alguien entró sin avisar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la rubia mientras entraba alguien con un andar pesado, arrastrado. Y mientras lo decía, Candy se incorporó asustada en su cama, y como pudo encendió la vela que se encontraba junto a su mesa de noche.

La tenue luz iluminó lo suficiente la habitación para que ambos se reconocieran, la chica se veía perturbada, y su visitante se veía ofuscado primero, pero mientras barría con la vista la habitación, su semblante fue cambiando.

-Parece que me he equivocado de habitación- dijo el chico tratando de reir- sin embargo, no tengo fuerzas para irme por ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la chica, cuando lo reconoció como Terry Grandchester.

-Fue un error- contestó el chico entre jadeos- él me ayudó a llegar, pero se equivocó de edificio, parece. Déjame quedarme solo un rato, a descansar.

Candy se levantó preocupada de la cama al escucharlo hablar, y se acercó lentamente al joven, y con horror se dio cuenta que tenía una herida abierta en el torso.

Candy lo atendió lo mejor que pudo, ante el asombro del chico, y después se decidió a conseguirle un vendaje, un medicamento, o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle. Y entonces, aunque durante muchos días lo había pensado, esa noche, por primera vez, Candy brincó la barda del colegio, aunque con intenciones de volver.

Candy llegó pronto a un barrio de Londres, y mientras buscaba una farmacia, o un consultorio médico, cuando de pronto, alguien le habló a sus espaldas.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Candy?- preguntó una amable voz, y la chica volteó nerviosa al reconocer su nombre.

-Así es- contestó la chica viendo a su interlocutor- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿No me reconoces?- preguntó el hombre otra vez- Soy Albert.

Y al decir esto, muchos recuerdos de días pasados llegaron a la mente de Candy. Recuerdos de el hombre que la rescató de morir ahogada cuando Candy había huído de la mansión Legan, asustada por la idea de ser culpada de la muerte de Annie. Como habían pasado cosas desde entonces, a pesar de que aún no terminaba de transcurrir un año.

Candy, sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió a abrazar a Albert. Había estado muy preocupada por él desde que no contestó la carta que le envió a la cabaña. Temía que el guardabosques de los Andley lo hubiese atrapado, y por fin resolvía ese misterio.

Hablaron mucho esa noche. Candy le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, sin omitir ningún detalle, y el joven la miraba como preocupado y con ternura a la vez. La chica no omitió decirle que incluso esperaba de un momento a otro que la familia Andley la repudiara y la enviaran de regreso a América.

El joven le contó, por su parte, que había viajado mucho también, y que recientemente había conseguido un trabajo en el zoológico de Londres, a donde la invitó a visitarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Candy de pronto recordó a que había ido a la ciudad, y le pidió ayuda a Albert para conseguir las medicinas necesarias para Terry. Albert, no solo acompañó a Candy, sino que también hizo las compras. Pero Candy lo notaba muy pensativo.

Por fin llegaron al colegio, y Candy sintió cierta nostalgia al pensar que se separaría de Albert, justo cuando había encontrado a alguien con quien podía hablar.

-Bueno- dijo Candy viendo fijamente la barda del colegio- creo que me tocará entrar por el mismo sitio que salí. Aunque desde este lado se ve mucho más alto que cuando salí.

-No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte a subir.- y al decirlo, hizo intención de tomar a la chica de la cintura para impulsarla hacia arriba.

-Espera- dijo la chica –quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime- contestó Albert.

-Si me expulsan del colegio… ¿podría vivir contigo?

-No te preocupes Candy, eso no va a suceder- contestó él con resolución.

-Pero…- dijo la chica

-No te preocupes niña, de verdad, nada malo va a suceder. Pero siempre podrás ir a visitarme al zoológico.

Y después de estas palabras, la levantó con sus manos y la ayudó a brincar la barda del colegio. La chica corrió protegiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles, hasta alcanzar los dormitorios de las chicas, y sigilosamente entró a su habitación, para encontrarse con que estaba sola. Ir por las medicinas había sido en vano, pues Terry se había marchado.

Lo único que la chica no vio, fue que justamente cuando ella buscaba sigilo dentro del bosque del colegio, alguien salía brincando la barda, justo por donde ella había entrado. Y ese alguien, al brincar la barda silenciosamente, vio a Albert que se alejaba del colegio lentamente. Rápidamente le dio alcance, golpeándolo por la espalda.

Albert cayó inconsciente por el golpe, y al despertar se encontró atado contra un árbol. Al tratar de orientarse, se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque cercano al colegio.

-Bien… despertaste- dijo una voz que no reconoció. Por deducción, supo que se trataba de su atacante, pero al tratar de verlo, se dio cuenta que traía cubierto el rostro, de manera que no podía identificarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Albert, mientras muchos pensamientos giraban rápidamente por su cabeza.

-Muy simple- dijo la figura misteriosa- que te alejes de ella.

-¿Alejarme de quién?- preguntó Albert, y entonces su pensamiento voló a Candy, y de pronto su rostro cambió a un gesto de entendimiento.-¿Alejarme de Candy?

-Exactamente- contestó la voz de manera monótona.

-¿Porqué tendría que alejarme?- contestó Albert de manera retadora.

-Quisiera decir que por tu bien- hizo una pausa y continuó- pero la verdad, es que ahora ya nada de lo que hagas será por tu bien.

Y sin más palabras, de entre sus ropas sacó un cuchillo, con el cual se abalanzó sobre Albert una y otra vez, sin que el joven tuviera nunca posibilidad de defenderse. Al terminar con su carnicería, el sujeto desamarró el cuerpo del árbol, y lo ocultó dentro de un tronco hueco. No se molestó en enterrarlo. Luego se alejó lentamente.

Al día siguiente, después de un día nefasto, como cualquier otro resultaba ya en el colegio para Candy, pensó en ir a buscar a Albert, para aliviar un poco sus penas. Le había encantado tener la oportunidad de conversar con él la noche anterior, además de que no podía quitarse de la mente el pensamiento de que pronto recurriría a él por asilo.

Estaba en su habitación, planeando fugarse a plena luz del día, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta con urgencia. La chica se apresuró a abrir, pensando que entre más pronto atendiera la urgencia, más pronto podría salir en busca de Albert.

-Candy- dijo la hermana Margaret en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta- tienes que venir conmigo, sucedió algo terrible.

Candy sentía que el piso se le hundía bajo los pies. Aún sin más detalles, la hermana Margaret estaba tan pálida, que lo único que parecía era que iba a decirle, una vez más, que alguien había muerto. E irónicamente, Candy se preguntó de que manera la iban a culpar esta vez.

Sin más palabras, siguió a la hermana a la oficina de la rectora del colegio, donde encontró reunidos a Anthony, Stear y Neal… y extrañamente, a George.

"Este es el momento" pensó la chica "ha venido a repudiarme, y se hará oficial enfrente de todos".

-Tome asiento señorita Andley- dijo la directora en cuanto la vio entrar.

Candy se sentó en una butaca libre, y miró a los presentes en la habitación, uno a uno, esperando que todo acabara pronto, pero también deseando que el tiempo se congelara, pues no estaba resignada a alejarse de Anthony y de Stear. Aunque, pensó, bien podía prescindir de Neal.

-Señor George, diga lo que tiene que decir- animó la directora al hombre.

-Chicos- habló George con un nudo en la garganta- sucedió algo que me cuesta mucho asimiliar. El señor William Andley ha muerto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Anthony repentinamente alarmado.

-Algo inesperado- contestó George- fue asesinado… de una manera realmente salvaje.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?- preguntó Stear con mirada de incredulidad.

-Creemos que sucedió ayer en la noche- contestó nuevamente George.

-¿Ayer? ¿Cómo puedes enterarte tan pronto?- volvió a preguntar Anthony.

-Porque el señor William no estaba en América… estaba aquí en Inglaterra.

-Pero la tía Elroy fue a buscarlo a América, desde hace un mes, y desde entonces esperamos noticias suyas- intervino Neal.

-Me pesa decir, jóvenes, que solamente yo conocía el paradero de el señor William… el pensó siempre que era más conveniente de esta manera, para no estar sujeto a la voluntad de la señora Elroy.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Candy por fin.

-Y creo que usted no es la única, así que déjenme explicarles- tomó aire, y continuó hablando- ¿recuerda, señor Anthony, al hermano de su madre?

-Vagamente- contestó Anthony- no había pensado en él desde hacía muchos años.

-Bueno, él es… era, el señor William. Lo mantuvimos en secreto debido a su extrema juventud, pero ahora ya no tiene ningún sentido mantenerlo más en secreto. Él estaba siempre al pendiente de ustedes, sobretodo de usted, señorita Candy, y vino a Londres cuando usted lo hizo, para cuidarla de cerca.

-Pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca- contestó Candy.

-Sí que lo vió- replicó George, pero lo conoció con su segundo nombre… Albert.

-¿Qué?- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie- ¿Albert es el tío William? ¿Albert es quien me adoptó?... ¿Albert está muerto?- Y al decir esto, las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos. Acababa de perder a alguien muy importante para él en todos los sentidos, había perdido a su padre adoptivo, había perdido a su amigo.

-Así es, lamentablemente- contestó George.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Candy mecánicamente, tratando de sentarse nuevamente.

-De una manera horrible- contestó George- lo apuñalaron demasiadas veces, cerca de aquí, y ni siquiera se molestaron en esconder el cuerpo. Fue algo que nunca hubieramos esperado.

Candy se sintió culpable, pues Albert no hubiera estado la noche anterior junto al colegio si no la hubiera acompañado, y al pensarlo, su llanto se hizo más abundante.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirles jóvenes- continuó George- no solamente la señora Elroy no pudo conseguir deshacer la tutoría sobre usted, señorita Candy, sino que ahora es la dueña legal de toda la fortuna de los Andley.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado Neal- ¿La tía sabe esto?

-Aún no, señor Neal, tome en cuenta que las noticias no llegan tan rápido a América. Pronto tendré que ir para informárselo. Pero les informo que la señorita Candy continuará sus estudios en este colegio, junto con ustedes. Y pronto vendré a ponerme a sus órdenes.

Los chicos estaban callados, pensativos. En la mente de todos giraban los mismos pensamientos, aunque no todos con la misma intención. A Anthony y a Stear los alegraba que Candy siguiera en la familia, ya sin el riesgo de ser repudiada, aunque lamentaban que un familiar hubiera muerto, una vez más. A Neal le era indiferente lo sucedido con Albert, pero odiaba que Candy hubiera salido beneficiada en el proceso. A Candy le dolía en el alma saber que alguien muy querido para ella hubiera muerto, una vez más, y sobre todo de una manera tan brutal como la descrita por George.

-A la tía Elroy le dará un infarto cuando se entere de lo que acaba de pasar, tanto por el tío William, como por el hecho de que nunca podrá sacarte de la familia- comentó pensativo Stear.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Neal- después de todo, parece que todos a tu alrededor estamos destinados a morir.

Y Candy calló, concediéndole con tristeza razón a las palabras de los chicos.

Continuará…


End file.
